Torn Apart
by Time Whoadie
Summary: He laughed at her pain, he pulled on the reins of the horse making it rise up on it's hind legs. He kicked it, sending the animal forward, back to the Vione. Her screams rang through the whole ride, tears were cascading down her cheeks.
1. crimson tears

Whoadie: Unfortunately, I'm going through major heartbreak at the moment. ^^;;; I'm not going to go in depth since nobody likes a whiner nor a drama queen. To keep it short, I liked this guy, he fell in love with me. Heart and all, crazy huh but he did. I had grown to love him too, was willing to die for him…He tells me months later he fallen for somebody else…….but didn't want to leave meh since he felt bad for my past relationships, had to dump him for only staying with me for pity. Cry, The End. You'd think after the first several times your hearts broken, you'd learn…Well this story was created to just get out grief….me being chipper person at heart it won't have such a subtle ending. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torn Apart  
  
'….' will be thinking  
  
"…." talking   
  
Chapter 1- Crimson Tears  
  
Falling raindrops could be heard outside, the wind sang softly making a whistling sound as it passed through screen of the unclosed window. The falling rhythm and the singing breeze were able to unite to make a sweet melancholy melody to those who would listen. She sat here again, listening to it's hypnotic sound.  
  
How many days has she sat here, again? Staring out at the fast moving world envying to move on as they have. But no. She was here. In a place where time stayed still, inside her four white walls that she had refused to leave. They suffocated her enthusiastic and chaotic nature, killing her wild spirit.   
  
She sat there, her face pale from lack of sunlight that she used to welcome with open arms. No longer did she smile or grin. Nor did she laugh or giggle. Her eyes were red and empty from lack of sleep, insomnia keeping her from the rest she yearned. Along time ago, she would have called herself an idiot for sitting there like some pathetic heart-broken fool. Ashamed that she was doing nothing but feeling pain and sorrow, not doing a thing about it.  
  
That girl didn't exist anymore.  
  
She was murdered.  
  
By the one person she didn't expect. A person she had grown to love so dearly that it hurt to part with them. Someone who taught her that she could love again, despite old heartbreaks. A boy who wanted to be loved in return, just as much as she did and didn't want to be alone anymore.   
  
Both yearning to be truly happy and found it in each other. Two soul mates intertwined by the stars and heavens, seeking refuge in each other's arms. Only not even the Creator would have expected that such a perfect match would end over hormonal desires.  
  
Tears could be seen in her what used to be bright lively green eyes. The tears never fell, she wouldn't let them. She had cried over him for too long and it hurt to think he still had this much control over her.   
  
He still had her heart and soul.  
  
What she hated most was that she couldn't bring herself to hate or be angry at him. She just couldn't, she was too in love with him. She convinced herself that he deserved to be happy. She succeeded in changing him from his old cold and distant ways to a blooming young man that held such love and joy in his eyes again. Her sweet and outgoing personality is what drew him to her and what changed him. Now, he could live again. He knew emotions once more and attracted what he used to manipulate and took advantage of.   
  
Women.   
  
So many of them came and batted their lovely eyes at him. So many out shown her in figure and beauty. He fell victim to their lustrous gazes. Thinking they were offering love just as she had when all they wanted was to change who he was to their liking. He gave in, blinded by their looks and fake promises.  
  
She shifted in her kneeling position so that she could lay comfortably on her back. Her head rested on the wooden floor, which had collected a lot of dirt and dust on it's own without the usual help of her running sneakers. She closed her eyes swallowing the gathering lump in her throat. The one question still plagued her mind day and night as she suffered.  
  
Why?  
  
One sweet word could carry so many implications. She turned on her side, letting her head lay on her outstretched arm. Her once pale arms were now red and swollen. Criss-crosses were cut in all over the inside of her arms. New and old scars could be seen clearly. No matter how many times she felt the stinging pain from the metal blade, it never distracted her long enough from the pulsing pain in her chest.  
  
Her eyes opened, a few tears escaped and glittered as they rolled down the side of her face. Wasn't her love enough? Didn't he know that she would sacrifice life itself to just see him smile? Why did he have to be so naïve about love and think he could love all his adoring fans and her?   
  
Her fist slammed into the ground as the questions kept coming. So many were unanswered and some she already knew out of past mistakes with first loves. How dare he give into temptation! She had resisted it many times, only having eyes for him. Why didn't he remain strong?  
  
Why why why!  
  
Her body curled into a ball, it started to shake with sobs. She held her head, wishing the questions would stop. "Please! Just let me die!" She pleaded quietly to the heavens, hoping they would be merciful on her already fragile state. "Make the pain go away…" More tears came as her voice cracked.   
  
Just fade away…  
  
She repeated those words over and over again to herself as she laid there. As if the gods heard her, they gave her a sign. A light blue beam of light shot down from the sky, landing on her crumpled body. She had cried herself to sleep before the light hit her, finally able to get some rest even if it were a pained one.  
  
Her sneakers and track bag floated up with her, they weren't too far away from her sobbing figure. Just as quickly as the beam came, it vanished. Taking the heartbroken girl with it.  
  
"Sir, we have returned from scouting the area."  
  
The silver haired boy looked up from his red wine filled glass. "Chesta, report."  
  
A boy with a bowl shaped blonde hair cut, stepped forward out of the line of soldiers. "Sir, Dallet and I spotted an unusual blue beam of light right on the perimeter of the forest. Should we investigate?"  
  
A cruel smile twisted upon his lips as he took another gulp of the precious liquid in his hand. He shook his head with his head slumped over, "Why didn't you investigate it before?"  
  
"We wanted to make sure it was alright with you-" he wasn't able to finish since he was preoccupied from the flying wine glass coming at him. He dove quickly to the side, avoiding the flying object. It broke a few feet from him into a hundred glass shards. He got back up but was slapped when his eyes became level with his superior.   
  
The blow sent him back to the floor. He touched his pink cheek which was starting to swell.   
  
"What's the point of scouting if your only going to come back to ask for permission to investigate! For all we know it could have been the Austrians with an airship! I'll deal with you and Dallet when I come back." With that he walked past him, his boots clicking on the metal ground.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Your all dismissed." He punched in the code to the door and walked out. The Slayers let out a sigh of relief when he left. They all turned to Chesta, who was still on the floor.   
  
Dallet was the first to approach the hunched over Chesta, he kneeled down with a hand on his comrade's back. "Hey, you ok?" Chesta nodded solemnly, taking Dallet's offered hand. "How can you be so calm when we're only hours from being killed?" They followed behind the leaving Dragon Slayers. Dallet grinned, "Well, let's just say I understand what Dilandue's going through and would take his punishment without contradicting him, it was foolish to even talk to him on this day."  
  
Chesta continued to look at him puzzled.  
  
Miguel stopped by the door to wait for them. "You mean you don't know, Chesta?"  
  
Chesta shook his head, looking between Miguel and Dallet's odd looks. "What? Is there something I missed?"  
  
Dallet shook his head as he ushered the two out the door. They continued to walk through the empty corridors, heading towards the mess hall. "Yea, today's the Anniversary of Celena's death. Remember?"  
  
Chesta stopped, how could he have forgotten? 'Has it really been a year since her unfortunate accident?' The two men stopped just ahead of Chesta, turning back to their friend and loyal ally.   
  
Miguel was the first to speak, "Unfortunately, my friend, tis be the worst day to make enemies with Dilandue."  
  
"But if there is anyone who should be fearing his wrath…It should be that blasted King."  
  
"Van?" Chesta's eyes were wide, he really didn't want to go into battle with Fanelia. It had flourished just over a year and the population was still rising. With their limited sources and amount of Slayers, thanks to his Majesty of Fanelia, it would be suicide.   
  
"Yea…Why the hell did that bastard have to go and woo her. Didn't he have that Mystic Moon girl?" Miguel growled.  
  
"Hn. Broke her heart I heard. She walked in on Lady Celena and him during their "private meeting" for discussions of Austria's economy. Crestfallen, she left Gaea."   
  
Chesta frowned at Dallet, "I can't believe Lady Celena would do that..."  
  
"Well...believe it. It happened."  
  
Miguel intervened when he saw Chesta continue to give Dallet an odd look, "To make a long story short Chesta, Lady Celena wasn't always as faithful and pure as we pictured her. She does have her darker and more mysterious side. She was, in fact, a woman. She's an..excuse me, WAS an enigma to even Dilandue."  
  
Dallet took over, "Her 'accident' was no accident. Dilandue's no fool. He has his ways, and found out about their relationship. As punishment, she paid the ultimate price. I still feel sorry for him, his only love betrayed him and he has to continue to live on wondering why she would do such a thing. Hurt, betrayal, not to mention excruciating pain of heartbreak, he's feeling these things all over again."  
  
Chesta sighed, "I hope I never fall in love, it sounds too painful."  
  
Dallet and Miguel laughed at their comrades naivety, they threw an arm over each side of his shoulders and tugged him towards the mess hall. They praised him at once, "So mote it be, Chesta!"  
  
The sound of hooves echoed in the dark forest. Panting of both man and beast, one running, one searching both making an unbeatable search party.   
  
It stopped.  
  
The search was over. The hunter and his mare had cornered their prey. No longer were there hooves, but the sound of crunching boots on crisp leaves, that lay adorned on the ground from early autumn.   
  
The moonlight shone brightly, revealing what was in the most darkest places. He was so close. His hand extended out. His shadow traveling over the sleeping figure. He stepped closer, a crazed look in his red eyes.   
  
So close.  
  
He drew his sword, half drunk and half blinded by past emotions, he slammed his sword down into the sleeping girl. He smiled as blood splashed onto his face, only encouraging him to press his blade further.  
  
The girl had let out a sort of pained cry, one that wasn't human. The girl writhed on the ground, arms and legs flailing. The screaming stopped. The girl was dead.  
  
Dilandue crouched down with his hands still on the hilt of his sword, he ran a hand through the girl's hair, that glimmered in the moonlight. "Mine...You'll always be mine."  
  
As his gloved hand stroked again, the girl started to change. Dilandue pulled his sword free, stumbling back a bit.   
  
The deer's eyes were wide from fright. Crimson tears fell from the wound in it's side. It's body was in a twisted position from it's death flail.  
  
Dilandue staggered back over to his horse, his sword still dripping with the animal's blood. He leaned against the horses' neck, stroking it's beautiful coat. "She's still mine..."  
  
He heard a crash in the thicket, making him come crashing back to reality. His eyes turned towards the bushes, he approached cautiously. He raised his sword, ready to cut down whatever came at him. Nothing came.  
  
Instead, he heard a sharp intake of breath. It was a woman. Then he heard a pained cry of horror. He moved the bushes leaves away with his sword so that he could get a better look at the girl. His eyes widened with realization.   
  
It was that Mystic Moon bitch.  
  
His face twisted in a look of disgust as he watched her shaking form. She was in love with....him. He had every tendency to kill her right there and then for her relationship with that bastard. But he couldn't.  
  
He was looking at an image of himself.  
  
A lost heartbroken girl, sprawled out on the ground, moaning about why the gods wouldn't let her die. Why did they continue to torment and mock her feelings. Why they sent her back to the last place she ever wanted to be in...  
  
He looked on without any emotion. If only pride would let him cry. Then he really would be just like her. He shook his head, moving the bushes back.  
  
"Please....don't go..."  
  
He stopped.   
  
Was she referring to him? "Don't leave me again...."  
  
He blinked at her, when did he ever leave her? They always loathed each other. He got it. She was talking about that living piece of scum. He turned his body away from her, once again losing interest.  
  
"Dilandue..."  
  
Once again, he stopped. This time she had referred to him. "What do you want?"  
  
She didn't turn towards him, she remained in her scrunched up ball of security. "If I asked you a favor, would you do it? Think of it like a last request."  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
"Well pretend then that at least for a second you would consider it."  
  
He sheathed his sword, "I don't have time for this nonsense, go whine to someone else."   
  
"JUST LISTEN!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. This was new. The fragile doll had a spine after all. He crossed his arms, a little smirk starting to spread on his lips. "Alright, I'm listening. What do you want, woman?"  
  
"I want...more than anything in the world...well I yearn for..."  
  
"Ugh, say no more. If your going to proclaim your love for that-"  
  
"I want to be enveloped in darkness for eternity. I want to die, I want it all to end. I hate feeling like this everyday! I just want to stop thinking and feeling all together, but I'm too much of coward to end it myself..."  
  
That's when saw it. He looked over the bushes, noticing she was stroking her arms. There was a faint metallic smell in the air, it smelled like...blood. He saw the fresh and old cuts on her wrists and up her arms. They were so deep that the gashes looked like they would never close.  
  
"Please, just end it for me. Your getting your chance for revenge for all those dead Dragon Slayers." She coaxed.  
  
He stiffened at hearing his dead soldiers. His fists clenched remembering them crying out in their guymelefs.   
  
"Do it...End it now." She squeaked when she was picked up roughly. Her neck was bruising under his cold hands. "Yes, that's it...." She could feel her air pipe closing, her lungs burning for oxygen. She closed her eyes, wishing for the darkness to consume her.  
  
"Your going to be suffering for a while..."  
  
She gave a small smile, "It'll be worth it, in the end..."  
  
His high pitched laughter rang through the forest, "That's not what I meant." He started walking while holding her in the air. He whistled.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then there was the sound of hooves approaching. He smirked at her confused face before tossing her onto his horse. He climbed up after her, holding her against the saddle. "Since your lover took my Slayers, I'll take you as a recruitment."  
  
She paled incredibly, her skin almost becoming transparent. He was going to make her face...him. She let out a scream that made even the forest shudder.   
  
He laughed at her pain, he pulled on the reins of the horse making it rise up on it's hind legs. He kicked it, sending the animal forward, back to the Vione. Her screams rang through the whole ride, tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Welcome back Hitomi, Welcome back to Gaea."  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: ^^;;;; how was dat? I'm not really good at dis angst stuff...Iono...well me hopes you liked it.   
  
By da way, her situation ish exactly like mine. Except there ish no Dilandue. ^^;;; Just what happened ish similar to me. *shrugs* well byeness! .^_^.  
  
V Push dat lil REVIEW button down there. ^_^  
  
V  
  
V V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Fight

Whoadie: Alright...*sighs* Let's hope I still got it and it wasn't just one of those...genius writing moments. Probably was, gah I'll give it my best shot! Kudos to me reviewers! ^_~ I lurve you all! Oh and since everyone ish saying it's D/H I will make it dat. I was still a lil concerned with who she would fall for in the end, V/H or D/H but MAJORITY WINS! ^_^ Besides...Dilandue ish soooooo much better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." will be talking  
  
'...' will be thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 2- Fight  
  
The dawn would not wait for anyone, it slowly rose into the sky spreading it's golden rays over the shadowed land. It's fingers crept over the land, waking all who it touched. Except for a certain fallen angel, whose wings were clipped and shouldn't have been.   
  
The light slowly crept up her sleeping figure, finally reaching her closed eyes. Honey brown hair shimmered in the illuminated room, despite the tangles and dirt smudged locks, it still shone brightly.   
  
The former known Wing Goddess slowly began to arouse. Her dark lashes twitched with irritation from the unwanted sunlight. She groaned, turning her head away.   
  
Whispers and low murmurs could be heard around her. She peeked out of her slightly open eye. The figures were blurry, she must have cried herself to sleep. She opened it a little more, trying her best to focus the image without giving herself away.  
  
"What's SHE doing here?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau brought her here last night."  
  
"Yea, we know that Chesta, but the question is...WHY?!"  
  
"Um...I can think of a reason..." a small chuckle followed after it.  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voices low! You don't want to wake her."  
  
The two boys looked at each other then yelled in unison, "Shut up, Dallet!"  
  
The Slayer cringed from their heated tones, they obviously didn't like his little joke. "Awww, so your saying she's NOT our pleasure slave?"  
  
Miguel stomped over to his comrade, his hands ready to clasp around his neck. Whereas Chesta's face was turning a lovely red shade. "Really you two, if you keep that up she's going to wake up!"  
  
Dallet choked out an approval of Chesta's statement, his supply of air being cut off from the headlock he was in.  
  
Miguel wrestled around with Dallet on the floor, his arm tightened around Dallet's neck. "What do you care, Chesta? Whatever reason Lord Dilandue brought her here for, I'm sure it's not for her good behavior."  
  
"I was only saying...I mean, from the way she's dressed and all covered in dirt, she must have had a pretty rough night." Chesta looked over at the sleeping girl with concerned eyes.  
  
Miguel dropped Dallet, who immediately clutched his throat and wheezed as he took in shaky breaths. "Hn. Chesta, your becoming soft."  
  
"Yeah...well someone has to stay human in this army." He walked over to where Hitomi was sprawled out, he climbed over her to reach his bunk above her. He was careful not to nudge her as his hand searched.   
  
The two soldiers watched their friend work, they looked at each other with lost looks. They shrugged, giving their answer to one another. "AHA! Here we go!" Their heads snapped back to Chesta, hearing his triumphant cry.   
  
Chesta crouched down to where the sleeping Goddess laid, he lifted the blanket into the air so that the winkles disappeared. He slowly lowered the blanket towards Hitomi, tucking it around her shoulders.  
  
Miguel raised an eyebrow at Chesta's show of affection towards the girl, the same one who helped bring death on wings to their friends.   
  
The other Slayer, however, was stifling his laughter with his hands. His form shook as he tried to control himself, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness. He slowly brought his hands away, gaining somewhat control. "What! No kiss, Chesta?"  
  
Chesta didn't look at them right away, his face was scarlet. He stepped away from the girl, afraid that she might wake up. In desperate need of a change of subject he said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh...Aren't we late for breakfast?"  
  
Miguel snapped out of his confused thoughts and looked at the position of the sun from their window. His eyes widened seeing the sun slowly descending towards the Noon point. "GAH! We're late!!"  
  
"Wha? No way...It was only Dawn a few minutes ago! The sun couldn't have moved THAT quickly!"  
  
Miguel let out a frustrated growl as he shoved Dallet out of his way, he punched in the code to their room. The door slid away, "Well it did! And I'm not going to be the one to get on Lord Dilandau's nerves today..." He ran out of the room, leaving two slightly confused Slayers.  
  
Dallet crossed his arms as he started to make his way towards the door, he turned his head a little so that he was able to look at Chesta out of the corner of his eye. "Coming Chesta?"  
  
The blonde boy jumped at hearing his name, he was once again caught staring at the Goddess under his bed. "Er...What?"  
  
"Nevermind..." Dallet's laughter rung through the hallway as he exited their room.  
  
He sighed, running a gloved hand through his golden locks. Was he that transparent? His eyes wandered towards the window thinking he might as well get going, he was already in enough trouble. Locks of hair fell over his eyes as he hung his head, his feet trudging towards the door. 'I'm so dead...'  
  
He didn't even turn his body to punch in the code to close the door, his hand knew it by heart and didn't need the guidance of his eyes. Although, a soft murmur did make him turn.   
  
Too late.  
  
The door had closed.  
  
His forehead rested against the cold metal of his door. He was sure he heard the angel speak. He groaned for not turning around quickly enough. Pushing himself back into his soldier posture, he made his way to the Sword Training Area. A smile spreading on those lips of his.  
  
He heard her say Thank you.  
  
CRASH!  
  
CLANG!  
  
A monotone voice declared victory.  
  
The Dragon Slayers winced as they watched their fellow Slayer pick himself up, red raindrops fell from his body as he struggled to stand. Trembling hands raised the heavy blade, ready for another attack.  
  
"Your through...Get back in line."  
  
The new Slayer bowed to his commander and backed away to his empty space in the line of trained killers.   
  
Miguel was breathless when he reached the others but he managed to just slip into the closing door looking as if he had just come from breakfast. Now he stood here with the rest of the Slayers. Some new and some old.   
  
Outside, he was a stone pillar, with no emotions on his face. Inside, he was a quivering leaf that had been caught in a upward draft.   
  
He was next.  
  
"Miguel! Your up! Don't disappoint me like these other poor excuse of soldiers!"  
  
Ever so slowly, he stepped forward out of his space in line. "Yes, sir!" His boots were the only sound in the room when he made his way towards the sword rack. He chose a rather slender sword that had no protection over the hilt, opposed to the broad swords with covering.  
  
"Hurry up, if this were a battle you would be dead. You won't get the chance to choose your weapon in a duel!"  
  
"My apologies, Sir." He quickened his pace towards Dilandau without ever losing his swordsman grace.   
  
He never reached his officer.  
  
Before he knew it, he was staring at a sharp blade, inches from cutting his throat. His sword shook as he pressed back against his temporary foe. He was barely able to block the attack. Man he was out of it.  
  
"Your reaction time decreased, Miguel."  
  
"Sor-" he was being pushed backwards, the blade edging closer.  
  
Blazing fire sparked within his body, fiery blood racing through his veins. Igniting what laid dormant until battle. Dilandua was reborn.  
  
"STOP APOLOGIZING AND FIGHT!" Red eyes glared back at him, the flames of his fighting spirit spiraling in them. Miguel shuddered under the leer.  
  
Fight.  
  
Miguel's eyes widened. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, yet he could hear it in his ears.  
  
Kill.  
  
This was the same adrenaline rush he felt when interlocked in a fight for his life. Eyes narrowed, feeding off of the fire Dilandau was emitting.  
  
Death.  
  
Letting his body guide him and leaving everything up to Lady Luck, he raised his leg and kicked in one swift motion. Whether it missed or connected, it didn't matter. Fight on.   
  
Dilandau's close range and Miguel's spring like kick, sent the general stumbling backwards. That was it. He was successful in rekindling Miguel's fighting spirit without actually putting him in a guymelef.   
  
Lips twitched into a smirk as he watched his amateur Slayer charge at him.   
  
Victory.  
  
The cold metal soaked through her white cotton socks as she walked. She shuddered as the feeling of being suffocated returned. Death was all around her. The scent was strong here, where the blood of their fallen victims never washed away.   
  
Trembling hands clasped together, one in a fist on top of her heart and the other gripping her fist. Why was she here? Why couldn't he just have killed her?   
  
Suddenly, the room seemed very cold. Her pale skin prickled with Goosebumps as it rushed over her. Realizing that the cold feeling was coming from inside her, she stopped walking.   
  
Her hands unclasped from her chest. She used one to support herself on the wall while the other went to her forehead. Light fireworks could be seen in the darkness. She opened her eyes.  
  
She inhaled sharply causing her to choke out. In front of her stood the haunter of her dreams and keeper of her heart. Hadn't he inflicted enough pain? Her eyes shimmered as the salty water gathered in the green pools.   
  
A light of hope lit in her eyes. Maybe he came back to apologize and say that she was the only one for him. That somehow Celena had coaxed him with her sly tongue, tempting and threatening him to love her. Maybe he would fall to his knees, begging for forgiveness.   
  
Maybe...  
  
The angel walked towards her, his eyes warm with happiness and love. Oh how she longed to just lose herself in his gaze and warmth. The quickening of her heart told her it had fluttered when he stopped in front of her. "Hitomi...I've been waiting for you..."  
  
She wanted to leap into his arms and just let her months of pain and sorrow fall from her eyes. Something made her stay where she was. It was probably the fear that he would disappear again if she moved. But his touch. It was real.  
  
"Hitomi...Come back to me..." His words came out smooth and soft, just like his wings. Nothing but grace and beauty. He stroked her cheek again.  
  
Her hand reached out towards him, wanting to feel the familiar texture of his red tunic. But her hand would never reach it. Fingers slowly curled, her hand dropped down to her side.   
  
Eyes wide with disbelief and the familiar feeling of being betrayed fell into her mind and body. Her hands went back to their usual position, over her heart.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drop.  
  
Falling tears splashed to the ground. The inaudible sound ricocheted in the hallway. Emerald stared at reddish-brown eyes. Asking one familiar, redundant, and unanswered question.   
  
Why.  
  
Her eyes looked down at her chest. More tears fell.   
  
Van pulled his sword free from Hitomi's already splitting heart. It was a wonder how she was still alive, the impalement alone should have killed her.   
  
Drip.  
  
More blood fell from her fatal wound. She dropped to her knees, clutching where her torn heart was. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she plunged into sweet darkness. She didn't expect she would leave this world by her former love.  
  
Van stood there grinning as she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Van...."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: *clears throat* I'm trying to revive it a bit, as you can tell. *shifty eyes* Plus me ish sick so Iono it might sound weird. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Darkness

Whoadie: *blows nose* Gah I hate being sick. Oh and dun worry about me ^_^ I'll be fine. For those of you whose thoughts still linger on my heartbreak.. *snaps* OH YEA! ^^ I was wondering on coupling information. You see...I'm having trouble with figuring out who would be best with who. And who should Van be with? *ponders* Iono...SEND ME IDEAS PWEAZE! ^_^ Alright, enough talk. STORY TIME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." talking  
  
  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The clicking of his boots were muffled from the lush red carpet under his feet. He paced back and forth with his hands tightly clasped behind his back. His face scrunched up in a frustrated look. She was here. He could feel it. But why hadn't she come to him?  
  
Growling to himself, his pace quickened. His turns were more harsh as he gradually became more furious. First, she leaves without saying anything, then she blocks all mental links between the two of them, and NOW she returns to Gaea without even so much of an APPEARANCE in Fanelia?  
  
Just what the hell was she playing at? He was not to be just thrown aside like a used object like that. He loathed the feeling of being less superior and despised being ignored.   
  
Her tail waved in the air lazily, her eyes following the restless king. He was still pacing...ever since the sudden wave of shock that hit him the other night, he had been constantly pacing. Refusing to eat nor sleep, he muttered incoherently to himself and paced for a day now.   
  
She sat in a simple white night gown with her bare legs poking out from underneath it. She was sprawled out on the floor on her stomach. Her elbows were perched up, her hands being used as a base to hold her head.   
  
She fanned her hand over her mouth as she yawned. Since the king refused to sleep, the kingdom was wide awake in panic. Rumors of war breaking out rushed over the land of Fanelia. The power of gossip was truly amazing, the gossipers never wasted any time to play their part.   
  
"Lord Van...Please go to sleep. This is crazy, why stay up worrying over a girl who hasn't spoken to you in a year?" Her eyelids drooped as she spoke. Being his advisor, she might as well give some worthwhile advice. To sleep.   
  
He either didn't hear her or chose not to respond, for he never once looked up. His silent ranting continued as if she had said nothing. 'Grrr! A month...A month and she could have had it all. My kingdom, my people, my name? What more could she want? I gave her love, I cared for her, I even gave up fighting for her sake.'  
  
Of course, the last part was wrong. He DID give up fighting for her, but after her sudden disappearance he took up his old, cold habits again. Which included, no NEEDED, violence.   
  
She sighed, he was ignoring her again. She saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye and was instantly reminded of Hitomi. That pink pendent of hers always swung around like that, mocking and teasing her with it's lustrous shine.  
  
She turned her head and gasped. It was Hitomi's pendent! But...she followed the necklace up till it reached the neck of the imposter. She raised a delicate eyebrow, who the hell was this? She got up on all fours and stretched. Her back arched in for a most satisfying cat flex.   
  
She scrunched her nose up at the pale woman, she had noticed her before in the palace but just thought she was another servant. "I thought I told all palace workers to report to their room and to stay there!" Her heated glare pierced into the woman. She was more than a bit cranky.  
  
"Excuse me?" She straightened her back, smoothing out wrinkles in her night gown. "I am NOT a servant, I am a guest!"  
  
She huffed at Merle angrily, her eyes narrowing down into dangerous slits. "Your one to talk! What kind of barbaric, savage lady are you?!"  
  
Merle was on her feet in seconds when she heard the word 'barbaric.' "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" She leapt forward ready to rip the woman's tongue out. She fell to the ground from a heavy blow to the side. She curled up into a ball as pain shot through her ribs. "Why Lord Van?"   
  
Why would he protect someone who just discriminated against her kind? He had never struck her before...Never this seriously. This was a heavy blow to the heart, not just the body. Her eyes sparkled with confusion and anger.  
  
That was it. He had taken his temper to a new level. She slowly got back to her feet while avoiding all eye contact with him. She straightened her nightgown then looked up, her eyes were full of hurt but at the same time blazing with fury. She glared at the king she thought she respected, "Well...it seems I'm not needed here anymore..."   
  
She turned towards the whore in angel's clothing. "As for you...Watch your back you won't always have Van here to protect you." She walked away from the two silently and eerily calm.  
  
He watched Merle till the last he could see of her was her tail disappearing through the closing door to the throne room. He sighed, she had called him by his name than his usual formal title. She was royally pissed off. She would come around, she always did.   
  
With that in mind he turned his attention to the woman in his arms, he looked down at her with concern. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't come to bed early...I was just..restless, that's all."  
  
The woman smiled at him, running her hand down his cheek lovingly. She knew why he was up but wouldn't show the jealous monster beneath her beautiful skin, he wouldn't like that. "It's alright, you just had me worried...Will you come to bed now?"  
  
He nodded to his new mistress. "As you wish." He played with the pendent that hung around her neck loosely, then pulled her to him for a tantalizing kiss.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Pitch black coldness that seeped into your bones, pressed all around her. She couldn't breathe, her body convulsed as it panicked. She couldn't breathe! She writhed while clawing at her throat, thinking it would somehow give her the air she needed.  
  
A shock that made her body shake.  
  
Another shock.  
  
The doctors quickly moved away from the revived girl as she sat up. Her eyes were wide from the sudden tug back into the living world. She clutched her fast beating heart which was really a fist full of her shirt. Taking in large amounts of air, she tried to calm herself. She was failing miserably. Her body was in too much shock from being so close to death that it quivered and shook like a leaf.  
  
"Leave."  
  
The one word made the doctors quickly pack up their medical tools and rush out of the room.  
  
"Calm yourself, woman. What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you walking around without an escort..." The rest of his ranting was droned out from the loud buzzing in her ears.  
  
She blinked at the shadowed figure in the bright lit room. "Who's there?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, who's there! Your god damn savior! If you pass out from just walking down a corridor, I can only imagine you in battle!" He fumed at her slowness, he didn't give her any slack for just coming back to life.   
  
Ugh...He talked to much...  
  
"Is that you Dilandau?"  
  
He walked away from the corner he was occupying, "Quick today, aren't we?" He growled at her for her delayed response.  
  
"You have 3 hours to recuperate, I'll send Chesta to retrieve you once that time is up. He'll show you to the STA." He made his way towards the closed door.   
  
"The what?"  
  
"STA...Sword Training Area. Don't be late, or you'll be doing thrice times the training I'm planning on giving you..." The door slid away before he could punch in the numbers. He raised an eyebrow at the 3 Slayers in front of him. "What do you three want?"   
  
The two irritated boys pushed Chesta forward roughly.  
  
Chesta kept his eyes down, his face was showing the colors of bruises forming but the swelling had gone down from the ice wrapped in cloth he held in his hands. He played with the handkerchief as he picked the right words to tell his superior.   
  
He looked up and straightened his posture. He bowed to him, then spoke in an even and calm voice, "Sorry to disturb you, Lord Dilandau but since the girl was found in our room...we figured it was our responsibility to look out for her. So that's why we are here, to see that if she is ok."  
  
He knew he went wrong somewhere in that brief explanation because he felt the stinging pain in his already bruised cheek. He winced and bit his lip to keep from yelping.   
  
"Nice job you did in looking out for her...If you did take responsibility, then she wouldn't be in here." He walked past him, "As for you two..."  
  
The two immediately stood straighter.   
  
SLAP!  
  
They fell to the ground from Dilandau's harsh smack. "That's for being cowardly and not explaining why it is your here, yourselves." He walked away from his pathetic group of soldiers. "Chesta, have the girl ready in 3 hours. Make sure to bring her to the STA then or it'll be double guymelef sessions for you."  
  
The three let out a sigh that they didn't they had been holding when their leader disappeared down the dark hallway. Dallet glared at Chesta, "Good job, genius."  
  
Miguel pushed the two forward and closed the door behind him. "Yeah Chesta, why exactly did you need to drag us here? Why couldn't you go alone?"  
  
Chesta stepped away from the questioning glares he was receiving, "It would look suspicious if I came alone...unwanted rumors would start and I don't want Hitomi to be labeled something she's not."  
  
The two boys looked at each other then bursted out laughing.   
  
Chesta's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "Really you guys...act more mature."  
  
Dallet wiped a tear away as he tried to regain control of his laughter, "So you bring us along to keep Hitomi from looking like a paramour? Please Chesta...she's staying in our room. You can't stop the inevitable."  
  
Miguel sighed with contentment as his laughter died away, "Besides, when have you ever heard the Slayers gossiping over stupid crap like this? It's declared normal to see whores walking in and out of Slayers' rooms."  
  
They caught him. He smiled nervously, trying his best to think of an excuse to their accusing stares. "I er...uh...well you see..."  
  
"Just say you like her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Hn. Whatever."  
  
She didn't hear any of their conversation, despite their loud voices. She could taste blood in the back of her throat, she couldn't feel anything that was touching her, her eyes were blurry from the drugs the doctors had given her, and her ears were still buzzing loudly. All her senses were dulled, except one. Her annoying 6th sense that cursed her from the very start.  
  
She gasped as she recalled her old vision of being killed. It had felt so real. It had taken so much out of her that it nearly DID kill her. Her breathing became harder as the absence of color blocked her vision.  
  
There he was again. His lop-sided grin glowing with pride.  
  
Her dream took on it's normal route till she came to it's familiar stopping point. Only this time, there was somebody in the room to hear her blood curdling scream. Three somebody's.  
  
They stopped their arguing and teasing when they heard the high pitched scream they knew all too well. The scream of death and fright. Chesta was the first to reach Hitomi and grabbed her flailing arms.   
  
Miguel grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her steady as her body jumped from seizures. Dallet shoved the cloth that held Chesta's ice, into her mouth to keep her from swallowing her tongue. He took the position of holding her legs to keep her from harming anybody and herself.  
  
Her body arched again then fell back to the bed in a tired heap. Her eyes closed as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Dallet removed the wet cloth from her mouth and handed it back to Chesta, who was hesitant in taking it.   
  
It was covered in blood. Hitomi's blood.  
  
What could be eating her away from the inside to make her body jump into a seizure? He knew of her power in foreseeing the future but didn't think it was painful. His foot kicked pieces of ice, that fell from the cloth when Dallet grabbed it.   
  
He leaned over the sleeping girl with worried filled eyes. What's wrong with you, Hitomi? Why did you come back?  
  
Slowly, Miguel removed his arms from her waist. Afraid that once he let go, she would jump again. Dallet still held Hitomi's legs tightly, too shocked after what happened to do anything.  
  
"Hey it's alright, she's out."  
  
Dallet nodded and closed his gaping jaw. His arms retreated from their death like grip on her legs. He had seen seizures before, but this was just unbearable to watch. To see a girl being ripped apart from the inside was just...wrong.  
  
"I'll go get the doctors..." The shocked Slayer stood, heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Dallet!"  
  
He turned towards Chesta, "Look, she needs to be treated as soon as possible. For all we know, she could be bleeding internally or in a coma."  
  
"I don't think she is..."  
  
"Your a soldier, not a doctor."  
  
"I know enough to understand that this was just a phase of an emotional tie she had with whatever she saw in her vision."  
  
"Emotional tie...an emotional TIE?! Chesta, the girl had a freaking seizure!! I don't think an 'Emotional TIE' could make someone go into shock."  
  
Chesta sighed, maybe Dallet was right. There could be something physically wrong with her, not just psychologically. "Go get the doctors..."  
  
Dallet nodded and punched in the code to the door. He vanished once the door closed behind him.  
  
Miguel put a hand on Chesta's shoulder, "Hey, she'll be ok."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
Little did they know that their General didn't really leave them alone. He had returned when he heard the door shut from them entering the hospital wing.   
  
He didn't rush in when he heard his soldiers cry out in panic when the girl screamed. He didn't move when he heard her flailing body hit the bed several times as she went into shock. He didn't breathe when he heard her body fall limply into bed. He sighed in relief when he heard Miguel say she was unconscious.   
  
Confused by his worried state over the girl, he stood where he was. His very pride and will keeping him from running inside to find out what was wrong. He had ducked into the shadows in the knick of time when Dallet came rushing out of the door.  
  
"Gah...This is ridiculous. I'm probably just worried that I might lose my chance in making her a soldier, that's all. I need her to fight Van, the irony in it would be fun to watch." He smirked to himself, practically shining with joy on his face. Picturing Van's shocked face when Hitomi faced him in a fight to the death, was almost satisfyingly pleasurable.  
  
He nodded, agreeing that he was just upset that she was going to die before the game could begin. "Looks like I'll have to make it 5 hours before she wakes." He walked away from the door, hearing Dallet return with the Doctors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: *hides face in shame* THAT WAS BAD, WASN'T IT?! *falls over* X.X 


	4. A silver eyed Demon

Whoadie: ^^;;; Today's me birthday!! Well by the time I upload this chapter it won't be, but it was on 9/16 ^_^ Mmmkay! x.x I feel so dead today...gah well anyways, here's your chapter 4! ^__________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." Will be talking  
  
'...' Will be thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
She fell to her knees, slowly the rest of her body followed her to the ground. She panted as she struggled to push herself up till she was on all fours. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, falling to the ground in little droplets. Her mouth took in heavy gasps of air as she willed herself to go on.  
  
Using her very will to keep her together, she stood.   
  
"Now...again."  
  
She grabbed her fallen sword and lunged at him. He parried her attack easily, attacking with as much force and power he used on his enemy. He would not go easy on her, there was no reason too. He slashed at her mercilessly, enjoying the way her arms trembled under his harsh blows. The most appeasing feature, were the growing horror in her eyes when she came to realize that she was going to lose.  
  
"If you're only going to switch from attack to defense after one blow, then I'm afraid this fight is over."   
  
He knocked away her sword with the flat of his sword. The sword flew out of her hands and onto the floor. She rubbed her throbbing hands, she had been doing this for 3 hours straight. Every fight had the same miserable ending.   
  
"Dead." He declared it proudly as he raised his sword to her neck. Was that the hundredth time he beat her? Or was it a hundred and one, now?  
  
"Why are you doing this? I'm not a warrior..."  
  
He walked away from her as she talked, leaning down to pick up her sword. He picked it up but gripped it blade first. "Not yet, but you will be when the days done."  
  
The sword hilt was thrust into her aching hands again. She winced as she felt blisters burn when it touched the cool metal. She hesitated before holding the sword up into a defense stance. "Again, why is this important? You have other Slayers to teach, why waste your time on me?"  
  
He growled, he was getting fed up with her constant complaining. "What I do with my time is my business! Your only concern is to fight!" He hit the back of her legs with his sword. When she fell forward he only kicked her back onto the flat of her back.   
  
She groaned from getting the breath knocked out of her. Her muscles were screaming for her to stop but she ignored their constant pleas. She had no choice. "Well it concerns ME so of course I have a damn right to poke into your business!"   
  
Her hand shot up, smacking away the blade that was pointed at her face. She didn't care that it had cut a deep gash into her hand, she couldn't feel it. She forced herself to stand. She fed off of the anger and frustration she felt, using it as motivation to fight better.  
  
She might have been a beginner but when it came to speed, she was the expert. Her skills on the track were unlike any other, so why not put them to use in a fight?   
  
He struck again, outraged that she would just knock aside his victory. "You have no rights! Your under MY orders now!"  
  
She sprinted to the right, avoiding his attack easily. She kept her feet moving, not once did she let them stay still. Her adrenaline was running, so this was the thrill of being in a fight. The fear of being killed yet the excitement of the battle itself rushed through her.   
  
No wonder Van fought so much. This was almost like an addiction. She flew around him, her feet flying on the ground. She grabbed another sword when she passed the rack. The heaviness of the sword lowered her speed a little but she pushed on.  
  
There he spotted her, she had been moving pretty quickly he had almost lost her. Almost. He smirked as he dove at her, slashing his sword down at her stomach.  
  
Weird. She saw the attack coming this time, her will to fight was truly amazing. She was able to block it with her sword, she even stepped into him, challenging his strength.   
  
Big mistake.  
  
Strength was his advantage, she should have stuck with speed. He knocked her away easily, once again placing the sword at her neck. He looked down at her with the same bored look, but there was something else there. Hunger? Hunger for what?  
  
She had almost outdone him in his own game. How'd she know that attack was coming? He knew she had the makings of a soldier, now he was determined to get her into battle. Especially, the long anticipated fight with his ultimate foe.   
  
'She's quick on her feet. A nice trait for sword fighting. Now if I can enhance her sword ability, it would go nicely with her foot work.' His eyes bore down at her. His eyes scaled over her sweaty features, the rise and fall of her breasts from heavy breathing made him blush. He quickly avoided all eye contact.  
  
"We're done for today. You may go shower and join the rest of the Slayers in the Mess Hall." He walked away from her, sheathing his sword into the discarded sheath on his jacket. He threw the jacket over his shoulder so that it hung off his back.   
  
"Wait! Where's the-" The closing door cut off her question. She finished it quietly to herself, "Mess hall..." She sighed to herself as she was ignored again.   
  
She picked up her fallen sword and crawled over to the sword rack on bruised and aching limbs. Her hands retreated from the rack when she put her weapon up. She heard the opening and closing door, thinking it was Dilandau she didn't bother to turn around. "Right, so where's the Mess Hall? You didn't tell me be-"   
  
Her eyes focused on the new body in the room. She had been slowly turning her spinning head not expecting anyone other than her new boss. "Oh I'm sorry...I'll leave in a minute."  
  
"Would you like me to show you to the Mess Hall?"  
  
She would have taken the offer without hesitation if it weren't that sparkle in his eye that made her a little nervous. "Um...didn't you need to use this room? I'm sure that's why you came in, I don't want to be a bother."  
  
He shook his head, dark green locks of hair flew. Beneath his thick locks of unruly hair, sharp silver eyes stared at her. He ran a hand through his hair, "Your new, so I'll give you a break..." He turned his back to her while smirking.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes away from his eyes, silver eyes were so uncommon...especially on earth. She noticed that when he smiled, they swirled with a little blue. His eyes could change color, how unreal...  
  
She didn't know alot of the Slayers but she was able to tell who was new and who wasn't. This guy was definitely new, she could tell by the way he would adjust his armor every now and then or check if his sword was still in place. While the more recognizable Slayers didn't bother with checking, they knew and were confident that they would be ready if battle were to start up at any given moment.  
  
"Um..What's your name?" She didn't like the way his eyes kept looking back at her, as if waiting for her to attack him. He probably was a very lonely person. He didn't seem to trust his anyone, not even his own shadow.  
  
"Raiku." His voice was even and stone cold.   
  
She shivered as his voice crept down her spine. "Oh, that's a nice name. May I call you Rai?"  
  
He stopped.  
  
She fidgeted with her hands as she kept her eyes on the ground. Did she say something to offend him? She watched his boots come towards her. She gulped the lump of fright that gathered in her throat. Was she destined to always be afraid?   
  
No.  
  
She raised her eyes, ready to take what he was about to do to her. If she said something that offended him, then he should say so and she would apologize. If not, well then there's nothing to fear, right?   
  
He glared down at her with such hatred that she felt like she could feel her skin slowly prickle and her stomach drop to the ground. Anything to get away from that dark stare.  
  
"I...Did I say something to offend you?" She saw his hand raise, she flinched from reflex. "If I said anything to make you angry, I'm sorry!!" She closed her eyes as the words poured out quickly.  
  
The expected slap never came.  
  
Instead, she felt the hand caress her bruised cheek. She slowly opened an eye to peek out. He was staring at the bruises forming on her face with such tender, caring eyes. "Who did this to you?"  
  
So...he wasn't mad after all. She sighed inwardly from being relieved. This place always made her feel so tense and on the edge. She was in ,after all, the enemies headquarters. No, they were her allies now. She had to remember that, ever since HE brought her here...she was just another one of his soldiers.  
  
"Oh, it must have came from the duel I was in earlier."  
  
"With who?" His eyes sharpened.  
  
She winced as his finger stroked the purple skin. "Dilandau."  
  
His eyes widened with shock, "Lord Dilandau?!"  
  
She noticed that his eyes started to turn a light green then amber. "Yes...He was training me."  
  
"I see..." He sighed, removing his hand from her cheek. Was that a spark of possessiveness in his eyes? She could have sworn she saw it.  
  
He turned his back towards her, giving her a more tender smile this time. "Come on, let's hurry the other Slayers must be almost done with dinner!"   
  
She didn't move from where she was. Confusion was painted all over her face. He sure was weird. A true enigma with what he was feeling and thinking.  
  
"Oh...and my answer is yes."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Yes for what?" She hurried to catch up with him.   
  
"You may call me Rai."   
  
Damnit! How could he be so stupid!   
  
CRASH!  
  
SNAP!  
  
A pitcher of water flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. "What's WRONG with me! It's all that damn woman's fault! HER AND HER WITCHERY!"  
  
He fell to his knees while clutching his head to him. She must have put a spell on him, by using those seducing powers of hers. That was it. She was seducing him, just like she seduced that damn king.   
  
It all made sense now. He smiled sadistically as he let go of his head. She came back to torment him and use him for whatever scheme she had going within that scrawny little head of hers. Scrawny yet well defined with lovely honey brown hair and a well shaped neck. Those green orbs...he could just lose himself in those...GAH!  
  
He threw the closest thing to him which was, unfortunately, a chair. The chair broke into long wooden splinters when it slammed into the wall. There he went again...What was she doing to him? He hadn't felt this intimidated since...  
  
He sighed as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Why did he have to feel these emotions again? These churning of emotions that affected his body so?   
  
He grinned. Maybe Hitomi could be of use to him in more ways than one.   
  
Yet, little did he know that somewhere else inside of him something was activated again. Something more pure and fragile than life itself. Something that was hurt all those years ago and laid dormant. Waiting.  
  
It pumped in his chest quietly, not wanting to let itself be known yet.  
  
Just a bit longer.  
  
Then it would make itself noticeable again. It was too early in the game.  
  
Catcalls and whistles were made when she passed by. Some were crude and some were harsh. She took them in with her head held high. She now had a new goal. She would make them all respect her. They would all see that she wasn't some useless girl who always needed protection.  
  
No.  
  
They would see that she could be something more than some object used for lust, power, and a tool. She would be more than just some woman with fate in her hands.   
  
She would become a warrior.  
  
She smiled at the thought of being in fables to come, myths to be, legends to be told. A heroine of battle and fatigue.   
  
"Hey Hitomi!"   
  
She shook her head out of the trance she was in when she heard her name. She turned her head towards the caller. She smiled and waved back to the waving Chesta. He waved Rai and herself over to their table.  
  
"What's up, Chesta?"  
  
"Nothing, hey it looks like your looking better. Everything going ok?" He either didn't take notice of Rai or ignored his presence altogether.   
  
Rai sensed this uneasy isolation and decided it was better to leave. "Hey, Hitomi was it? I'll see you later..." He grinned over at Chesta before bowing and kissing Hitomi's hand. "M'lady."   
  
Chesta growled at Rai's laughing silver eyes as he walked off. He glared at his back the whole time, Rai made his way across the Mess Hall to his own table. 'I never liked that new Slayer. He's trouble, I know it'  
  
Dallet elbowed Chesta in the side. He leaned over, whispering lightly into his ear so that Miguel and Hitomi wouldn't hear. "Cool it...He wants you to be jealous."  
  
Miguel and Hitomi were both engrossed in conversation over guymelefs. Hitomi, being her, didn't know a thing when it came to piloting these machines. Miguel, being him, found it a great honor to spread his vast knowledge on the subject with her. Showing his clever and intelligent side on the topic and yet at the same time showing that he liked the praise he was getting.  
  
"Keep an eye out on Raiku, he's known to be persistent and hot headed when it comes to what he wants." Dallet sighed as he watched his friend continue to fume. 'That guy shows up outta the blue, knows where everything is, and acts as if he's lived here all his life. Just what's he playing at by taking interest in Hitomi all of a sudden?'  
  
With these thoughts in mind, Dallet began to ponder quietly. Ignoring Chesta's silent curses and threats towards the good-looking flirt.  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to pilot one?"  
  
Miguel shrugged, a smug grin planted on his lips. "Maybe..."  
  
She leaned forward on the table, "It sounds like fun! Oh please put in a good with Dilandau for me! I KNOW I can do it!"  
  
He laughed at her excited face, just like a little kid. Weird how a pacifist like her wanted to dive right into a machine that nearly killed her and her once love on countless occasions. Old habits really did die hard.   
  
"Well it's not something you can just ask for, it takes time and practice. Not to mention alot of skill and maneuver ability."  
  
She nodded her head, soaking up every word that fell from Miguel's mouth. This is where she wanted to end up. In a machine on the battlefield. Feeling warm embers licking her face, sweat pouring down her head, and being trapped inside a killing device that almost brought the end of Gaea.  
  
How the thrill of the fight changed her whole mood towards battles.  
  
She could feel the race of her heart speed up when Miguel talked about an upcoming battle. She never knew she could feel this way over a oppugn. ((A/N: No that's not a spelling error))  
  
"Who are we attacking?"  
  
Miguel shrugged lightly, "We didn't get the news yet, but according to the rumors we're going to attack Fanelia." He didn't realize he had told the wrong person this information till after he saw Hitomi's face pale incredibly. "Uh uh uh of course these are just rumors, no one can really say if we're going to attack! It would be suicide to head into battle with them now."  
  
"Not if we take their numbers out from the inside..."  
  
Every Dragon Slayer in the Mess Hall turned their head. They didn't even hear him come in, they scrambled to their feet. Straightening their postures and leveling their faces, they saluted him.  
  
"Did everyone hear that? We're attacking Fanelia four days from now." He turned to Hitomi with an odd smile on his face then left.   
  
"We're attacking Fanelia? That's crazy!"  
  
"Hush Dallet! Lord Dilandau knows what he's doing. He wouldn't just throw us into an impossible situation."  
  
Chesta felt eyes on him, he moved his eyes over the heads of Slayers trying to catch an eye. He saw it.  
  
The head quickly looked away from him, but the look he sent at Chesta's table and at Dilandau was very perturbed.   
  
He would have to watch this one carefully. He looked over at Hitomi and watched her take in struggled breaths. 'Not only for our sake.'  
  
"What's he THINKING! Attack Fanelia!! GRR! That bastard!"   
  
"Please, calm yourself Hitomi!" Dallet and Miguel struggled in trying to keep Hitomi seated and calm. She was quivering like a leaf.  
  
Dallet sighed, "It's not like we're going head on in, this will take some strategy."  
  
"A ball for instance."  
  
They all looked at the contemplating Miguel. "What?"  
  
He cleared his throat then started again, "Now don't take me seriously because I'm not sure. But I overheard Lord Dilandau saying something about going in disguise and going to some Fanelian ball."  
  
"Why would Fanelia have a ball?"  
  
He looked uneasily at his fidgeting hands then up at Hitomi. "It's uh...It's a banquet held in honor for the new Fanelian bride to be."  
  
Hitomi turned her face away from them. Not liking how they stared at her, waiting for her reaction to this bit of news. "So...Are we going in disguise or hiding in our guymelefs? What?"  
  
The Slayers looked at her oddly, "So your okay with this?"  
  
"I have to get over it some time, this remedy might be my only way out of the sickness I've created upon myself."  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Well...I was thinking."  
  
They all turned to Dallet, a little surprised. "Shut up! I can think ya know!"  
  
They laughed at his heated glare. "Well anyways..." He looked at Hitomi, his eyes wandered up and down her body. Then seemed to go glossy in thought.  
  
Chesta fidgeted in his seat from this action.  
  
"Hey relax...I'm not taking your woman."  
  
"She's not my woman!"  
  
"Hn. Whatever. Hitomi...Do you think we could...Sortof send you in as a guest? We'll disguise you and everything! You'd be the perfect spy!"  
  
"I dunno Dallet...Your asking a bit much."  
  
"Well when the time comes and we find out we're really attending some ball will you atleast consider it?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Excellent! Then boys, how about we hit the sack!"  
  
The Slayers nodded in agreement while showing their signs of fatigue. "Coming Hitomi?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here awhile longer..."  
  
Chesta stopped and looked like he was going to stay also but Miguel grabbed his arm while Dallet pushed from behind. They replied at the same time, "Come on Chesta, we still have a lovely conversation to continue from the earlier incident in the hospital wing."  
  
Hitomi shook her head while giggling as she heard protest and struggle all the way down the hall. What would she do? What COULD she do? When the time finally comes for her to join the fight, would she back out? Just because...of him?  
  
She sighed over the restricting powers he still had over her heart. He even moved on and got himself a wife. Figures. But this might have been more the council's doing than his own freewill. He wouldn't be able to have his usual palace whores, now would he?  
  
"What's that smile for?"  
  
She looked over, she didn't notice that Rai had stayed behind. "Oh nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About me? Yea I know I'm fine." He did a dramatic pose.  
  
She laughed while play punching his arm. "You wish..."  
  
He let his bottom lip slip out, putting on his best doggy pout. "I'm allowed, aren't I?"  
  
This only caused Hitomi to laugh even more. "Hey, where are you from? It feels as if I've known you from somewhere."  
  
His eyes flashed amber. Did she know? No, of course she didn't. His eyes returned to their cool shade of light blue with silver. "Just off the boundary line of Palas."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
She shifted in her seat, would she be able to tell him? "Er...You would think it a dark and desolate place."  
  
"Oh come on...tell me! It's not like your from the Mystic Moon or anything, right?"  
  
She didn't answer him. Oh, how she would love to just die right there. Lying was one of her weaknesses, everyone could catch her when she tried to lie. "I...well...er..."  
  
"YOU ARE?!" He stood up quickly, his bench made a screeching noise when it rubbed against the floor.   
  
She waited for the threats and horrible comments over her home. They never came.   
  
"So it's true? Hey wow!" He sat down next to her, with a more thoughtful smile on his face. "Dark and desolate yes, but still mind boggling. Especially if such a horrid place could produce such a lovely creature like yourself."  
  
She stared down at the table cracks, her cheeks were burning. He almost sounded like...  
  
His hand turned her face towards him, his finger stroked the curve of her cheek while his thumb caressed her chin. His eyes were staring at her lips in a yearning way. He couldn't help himself anymore. His head moved in towards hers.  
  
All she could do was sit there in a shocked phase. She felt weak from the way his eyes poured into her, like she couldn't move. How she wanted to run but was held by his gaze alone. She closed her eyes, hoping someone would walk in at any given moment and break his spell.  
  
No one did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: Eh...No comment. ^_^ Review Review! 


	5. Why do you taunt me?

Whoadie: GAH! *Sneezes* I'm sick once again....*wipes nose then sneezes again* ^^ So please excuse me for my ill felt words that don't quite seem to reach you as my other chapters have.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 5- Why do you taunt me?  
  
She wanted to pull away and just run from him, but he wouldn't let her. She felt his cold lips on hers, devouring her full ones. Her eyes were welling up with tears, how she longed to get away. If it weren't for the death grip on her arms, she would have smacked him.  
  
Wincing at his tight grip on her arms, she knew she was going to be bruised after this. Sensing her wince, he pulled back a little. She stared at his eyes in shock. They were the same color as Van's.   
  
He blinked his eyes a little, making the misty look fade. They returned back to their silvery color. He looked at her stare, thinking she had enjoyed the kiss so much that she was speechless. He took it as an okay to take another one.  
  
Right when his lips almost met hers, someone burst into the room.   
  
Hitomi blinked then quickly pulled away from Rai. She crossed her arms, trying to hide the purpling skin. She looked towards her savior.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I have to go..." She quickly left through the open doors.  
  
Rai glared at the person. "Must you always ruin my time with her?"  
  
He gave a malicious glare back, his eyes emptying into those of a killer. "You will not go near her or I will personally see that your head is placed on Lord Dilandau's fireplace mantle."  
  
Rai laughed as he stood, he walked past the boy then stopped. Still facing away, he answered, "I'll heed your words, but I can't promise she'll stay away from me." With that, he left.  
  
He growled. "We were too late Miguel, he got to Hitomi."  
  
Miguel stood leaning behind the open door, he closed it with his hand. "Sorry, it was our fault Chesta. Dallet and I didn't think he would come back." He sighed, "We'll just have to keep a close eye on him."  
  
Chesta nodded, his blue eyes filling back up with pure innocence. 'I'm so sorry, Hitomi. I failed protecting you again, but this shall be the last time.'  
  
Hot iron burned her skin as the air temperature around her suffocated her lungs. Her skin moist with perspiration from the rising heat, yet, all she could feel was cold. Cold running through her heart, cold spreading through the fingers that controlled the machine that she was in, coldness overruled her perky spirit. The spirit laid dormant now under layers of ice.   
  
No longer was she a bystander or a silent spectator. She was apart of the history happening around her. She was apart of a new family. A new rising empire.   
  
She was the fall of Fanelia.  
  
Her eyes were spiraling with the fire that rose into the air. Her eyes gazed around the ruined country, the country she once helped rebuild. Funny how you put so much time and effort into recreating something, only to watch it be destroyed in mere seconds later.   
  
She watched him run to his dying lover. She opened the hatch to her guymelef and stumbled out. She looked down at her hands, envisioning the blood of her victims all over them. She turned her head away from the King and his dead bride, and threw up.  
  
"What are you doing, Hitomi!? Get back into your guymelef! That's an order!!!"  
  
She turned off the intercom, ending the transmission from her General. Her new strength. 'I'm sorry...but this must be done.'  
  
She fell to the ground, landing hard onto her back. She stared up at the open hatch to her guymelef, waiting for her eyes to focus. She sat up, her world started spinning while her body throbbed with pain. She didn't whine or groan like she used too, she felt no pain.  
  
She pulled her foil from it's sheath as she approached the sobbing king. Blood dripped down the side of her face and rolled down till it dripped off of her fingertips. She watched it slide down the smooth blade.   
  
A gust of wind blew cold air around them, spirits who were suffering moaned in the wind. She closed her eyes as she lifted the blade, outlining her former lovers neck. "Van..."  
  
He turned around, his eyes widening in shock. "You...Hitomi put the blade down." His reddish brown eyes were blazing red now. "Put the sword down."  
  
A smirk started to spread on her lips, "Only one man has the power to command me, it's not you anymore." She raised her blade and struck down at the betrayed king.  
  
Thump!  
  
Hitomi groaned as she hit her head against the top bunk again. This was the 3rd night she had woken up to the same dream. Her body fell back onto the hard mattress. She really hoped this wasn't a vision, the way she felt in the dream was almost...giddy. Seeing Van's horror filled eyes was satisfying and she hated to admit it...hilarious. To see a mighty king whimper before her was amusing.  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she thought back on it.   
  
No.  
  
She shook her head from the disturbing thoughts of her destroying all of a Fanelia. Not only was the blood and gore of the dream scary but her feelings in the dream towards her superior. She shuddered.  
  
Was it...love?  
  
She looked out the window of the bedroom she shared with the Dragon Slayers. Stars littered the night sky but a little light started to spread it's fingertips on the horizon. Dawn was approaching.  
  
Another day of training was about to begin.  
  
She looked over at Dallet's bunk, then Miguel's, and last but not least Chesta's. She stared up at the small curve of where his body was making an indent into the mattress, she poked at it and watched it move. Chesta was highly ticklish and must have shifted in his sleep.  
  
She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had never been so happy in her life.  
  
Crazy enough, her life was actually fun and exciting ever since she became a Slayer. Sure it had it's downsides from being picked on because she was a girl and an old nemesis but it was quite nice overall. She had great friends who set aside their old hatred for her and instead stood up to those who discriminated against her.  
  
It was much better than being caged and used.  
  
Then there was Dilandau. No, LORD Dilandau. She rubbed her still fresh pink cheek. She thought it was silly to call him "Lord" when she had been calling him Dilandau for quite some time now.   
  
Well she learned that all had to change.  
  
No wonder the Slayers took his slaps with a straight face. They respected his authority and pride. Not to mention his loyalty and trust. Especially the special bond he had with the three slayers she knew.   
  
That reminded her...weren't there four?  
  
As if on cue, the door swung open.  
  
Hitomi jumped back up, hitting her head against the top bunk once again. She fell back, burying her head under her covers. 'What the hell was that?' Her hand slowly crept to the hilt of her foil.  
  
Moaning and groans of the waking Slayers showed that she wasn't the only one to notice the intruder.   
  
"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!!! DID YOU MISS ME?" The teenager waltzed around the room, knocking on every head. His annoying sing-song voice echoed in her sensitive voice, who was this guy?  
  
She heard a thud.   
  
Dallet had fallen off his bunk and was clutching his sword rather tightly. She had to hold in a snicker, it was a mistake to wake up Dallet up so early in the morning.  
  
"Grrr! GATTI!! I don't CARE if you've just been released from the medical wing, YOUR FREAKING GOING BACK!!!" He dove at Gatti with his sword raised.  
  
Miguel was sitting up on his bed and had taken the sword out of Dallets hands as if it were a practiced routine. "Now now, he doesn't need to be banged up so quickly. Those poor doctors had spent enough hours of labor over him. They atleast deserve a full 24 hour break."  
  
Dallet lightened his hold on Gatti's neck. "Damnit...Why do you have to be right all the time?"  
  
Miguel gave a sleepy grin. He ran a hand through his tussled hair, "Well someone has to look out for you girls." He looked over to the hiding Hitomi. "No offense, Hitomi."  
  
Gatti's eyes widened, "WHAT?! What's SHE doing here?" He made a choking cough sound when Dallet tightened his grip again.   
  
"Get over the fact that she used to be our enemy. That's all changed now, she's one of us."  
  
He looked at all of them like they were mad. She was the reason he was in the medical ward for so long! Her and that nefarious royal.  
  
Van. Oh how he loathed him.  
  
"Not only do you accept an enemy, you let her sleep in MY bed?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau ordered it, so your just going to have to take it up with him." Chesta added from his face in his pillow.  
  
Gatti gulped, not wanting to mess with orders from Lord Dilandau. He sighed as he looked over to the nervous girl. "Fine...Whatever."  
  
Dallet grinned as his friend gave in. He pulled him up into a arm lock, "Now about that welcome back..."  
  
He stroked his scar absently. Today was the day. He was finally going to destroy Van, in the most brutal way.   
  
He would destroy him psychologically, then physically. He envisioned their triumph in killing the king, enslaving his people, and burning down the country till nothing was left. And she would bring it all to him in a lovely package.  
  
His heart quickened at the thought of her smiling face. His fist clenched on his cheek out of anger. There he went again, thinking of her like that. Didn't he learn from past mistakes? Women were mere vixens that did whatever the hell they wanted.   
  
Well so he thought.  
  
She hadn't disobeyed him ever since she came under his command. Except that one incident with respecting his authority, but besides that she was all his. He had broken her into one of his soldiers.  
  
He gave an egotistical smile, he was such a good teacher. In the past few days, Hitomi had changed completely from her shy and wussy self to a full fledged killer.   
  
He did admit that she still needed a few more runs with her guymelef piloting skills but besides that, she was ready for anything. He let the morning dawn hit his pale skin.   
  
Dawn of the 4th day. His plan would commence in 16:00 hours.  
  
And Hitomi was the star.  
  
"I'm not sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Well where do you propose you sleep?"  
  
"In a bed would be nice."  
  
"But there aren't any beds."  
  
He grinned, "Sure there are! I'll just share mine with-"  
  
They all shouted at once, "NO!"  
  
He frowned, "Bbbbbut...."  
  
They shouted again, "NO!"  
  
He pouted like a child. They were all amazed at how his ill intentions towards Hitomi would change so fast at breakfast.   
  
"Well I was wounded! Your going to let a hospital released patient sleep on the cold floor?"  
  
"I have no problem with it."  
  
"Your mouth is moving, isn't it? So your not dead, which means you practice, just in case you do die."  
  
"I know you were wounded Gatti, but really. For you to share a bunk with Hitomi would be inappropriate."  
  
He flicked a spoonful of oatmeal at Chesta, "How are you still alive with those...gah overrated 'mature' answers."  
  
Chesta dodged just in time, "I have skills, what can I say?"  
  
Dallet laughed at the two. His arm wrapped around Gatti's shoulders, a seductive grin formed on his lips. "You can share my bed..."  
  
THUD!  
  
Dallet held his bleeding nose. "I was only kidding!"  
  
Gatti rubbed his knuckles as he ignored Dallet's statement. He looked at Miguel, who was shaking with silent laughter. His form was hunched over his oatmeal, his spoon still suspended in the air.   
  
Chesta tried to keep a straight face but was failing. Hitomi was covering her mouth to keep from spewing her food.  
  
They all couldn't hold it in anymore, they let a roar of laughter erupt from their table. They chorused together in their mockery over Dallet's stupid mistake.  
  
"I don't have to take this." He got up from the floor and headed towards the medical wing to get his nose patched up.  
  
On his way there, the door flew open and knocked him square on his back. He was ready to cry from getting hit again in the nose.  
  
Rai looked down at him with an amused look, "Whoops...Sorry didn't see you there." He walked passed him, heading towards his usual table.  
  
Dallet glared at his back, then crawled out the door. He muttered the whole way towards the medical wing.  
  
"Hey Hitomi...I have orders from Lord Dilandau to give you a lesson on piloting a guymelef."  
  
She nearly choked on her food when she heard Rai. She looked up at him with shock filled eyes. "What?!"  
  
He smiled, thinking she was excited. "Yep! Just asked for permission, so hurry up so we can get you started!" He squeezed her shoulder fondly then went to get his breakfast. Shooting a smirk at Chesta over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Chesta slammed his silverware down, he got up from his seat and was about to lunge at Rai for his cocky attitude. He was pulled down to his seat by Miguel. "Keep your cool, someone has to have a level head in this kindof situation. Don't let it be him."  
  
Gatti looked between Chesta and Rai then back to Miguel. He was so lost. This was new to him, Chesta never really hated anyone, yet here he was making threats under his breath towards this guy named Rai.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Chesta grumbled, "A stalker."  
  
"Ah..." He picked at his food in thought. "So..." He turned to Hitomi, who had lost interest in her breakfast all of a sudden. "About that bed..."  
  
Miguel and Chesta both shouted at him at the same time. "NO!"  
  
"Here's the plan, men." He pointed at various places on a blue print of the Fanelian palace. "I've assigned this squadron to be invited guests. You will be positioned here, here, and here. Do not move from these spots, if you are asked to dance, stay close to your post."  
  
"What's this Lord Dilandau?" A Slayer pointed to a rather large dot on the page. The dot had many arrows for it's path to other posts.  
  
"That is for our Ring leader. Who will be our source of distraction for all of Fanelia and most of all...the King."  
  
The Slayers looked at him oddly. Dallet itched the bandage on his nose irritably, "Is it you, My lord?"  
  
His eyes traveled around, looking for Hitomi. He didn't find her. "No, but you'll know who it is when you see them. They will be the only one without a disguise."  
  
"No one would be able to go undisguised, the King knows us all by faces!"  
  
Slap!  
  
Dallet rubbed his pink cheek, this was just not his day. "Forgive me, Lord Dilandau. I was being redundant on information you already knew."  
  
"Don't let it happen again...And I'm counting on this particular person to be recognized."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Your dismissed, I'll see you 4 hours from now. Get some rest, it's going to be a long night."  
  
They all bowed and murmured, "Yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Please don't...." She shrunk back into the seat, trying to get away from him.  
  
"But you enjoyed it so much last time. Why are you drawing away from me now? Why must you always run away from me?" His eyes hardened. She was withdrawing again. He couldn't have that.  
  
She yelped when he grabbed her tightly on the arms again. This time she was ready, her knee bent out of reflex and swung out at him. The leg stretched out and delivered the full blow to his stomach. He fell back, out of the open hatch.  
  
"Damn you! Any girl would die to be in your position." He rubbed his stomach as he stood.  
  
"Then let them have it because I step down from this so called position." She pulled herself out of the piloting chamber and left him.   
  
He watched her leave the hanger. His eyes were glowing a bright fiery red out of anger. She would be his, whether she liked it or not. He waited too long and wasn't about to lose her again. "I'll see you tonight at the banquet, Hitomi." He turned away, stepping inside the guymelef for a test run. His eyes returned to their silvery swirl.  
  
He watched the guymelef take off, his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the shadowed wall. He had just come in for a check up on his guymelef but walked in on the two's practice session. Leering at the fading guymelef, his hands clenched and unclenched.  
  
The information he had just received from Chesta had been correct, he was an annoying problem that needed to be dealt with immediately. A smirk formed on his lips as he stepped out of the shadows. He would see to it personally that Rai would not be returning from the underway battle against Fanelia.   
  
"So you will take care of it?"  
  
He turned his eyes to the new person in the hanger. "Of course, we can't have someone foil our plots now, can we? Hitomi needs to be focused on the task at hand, he is proving to be an annoyance of hers. This will not continue."  
  
Chesta sighed in relief then bowed. He hated to come to him, but it was a last resort. Hitomi had ran past him crying, muttering quickly about how she loathed men. Taking it a bit harshly, he went straight to the person he knew would "fix" this problem.  
  
"I'll see you in 4 hours then, My lord." He bowed again and turned to leave the hanger.  
  
"Make it 3 hours for you and your roommates. I want you all ready to leave an hour before hand, you 5 are going to set this plan into motion early. The others can afford to be fashionably late."  
  
"Yes, sir!" He ran off towards his room to tell his friends of the change of plans.  
  
Dilandau watched out of the corner of his eye as Chesta ran off. 'Good, that gives me a few hours to hunt my new prey.' He snickered as he walked towards his personal red guymelef. "I'm coming for you, Rai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: O.O;;; *stares at work* NUUUUUUUUUUUU! . I didn't want it to be like this, but it ended up writing itself. Gah...Review review! ^_^ 


	6. New Discoveries

Whoadie: *yawns* ^_^ I'm probably going to die soon if I keep up with this 3 hours of sleep every night! Insomnia sucks! Well here's me story! ^_^ W00tage!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 6- New discoveries  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
He stroked his forehead as he thought, the crease on his forehead only deepened as he furrowed his eyebrows. 'So this was their plan...' He pushed himself up from the table, his chair screeching back as he stood. "I want all of their positions jotted down, every guest attending will be accounted for. If what he says is true, then we better prepare for the worst."  
  
The council stated their vote. "Agreed."  
  
"Good, send for Allen I want him to lead this resistance. Did you even get news of where their posts are going to be?"  
  
The green haired soldier saluted him, "I was not present when Dilandau gave his plan. I was...busy."  
  
The king looked at him with a raised brow, "Busy...?"  
  
He nodded, "Don't worry, it's all part of the scheme you had planned." 'And for my own.'  
  
"Right..."  
  
The councilmen looked at the man who had provided them with such valuable information. They noted that he wore a Slayer uniform and looked about the same age of their king, who was busy going over plans with his generals. An aged man stroked his gray beard as he thought, "Young man, just who are you? Where do you stand in this upcoming war, and why do you bear us news that come from the very same enemy, that wears the very same uniform that you stand before us in?"  
  
He looked at the man with an emotionless face. His voice was low and calm when he spoke to the curious advisors. "Where I stand is obvious. Why I stand in front of you in wolf's clothing is my business. You can choose to acknowledge what I have to say, or you can turn a deaf ear to it. It matters not to me if you destroy your country and kill yourselves over your choice."   
  
The man narrowed his eyes at him, "Your name, boy." He was not used to such disrespect from a youth besides his king, this only made his suspicions increase.   
  
He looked at him with bored eyes then walked away. 'What morons for advisors, couldn't even thank him for all the trouble he had been through.' "What would you do with my name? Hmm?" He was regarded with silence as he walked. "That's what I thought. Your stubbornness and ignorance will get you killed one day, old man. Just call me Rai." He left the clueless men, anxious to get out of the tense room.  
  
He lowered the telescope from his eye. He was seated on a rooftop, staring in on the secret meeting being held. Unless his skills on reading lips was regressing, which he doubted, he just watched an outline of what his thoughts were on attacking Fanelia tonight be told to the council. He was right to assign Rai to teach Hitomi. He had his suspicions on the boy but wasn't entirely sure, so he didn't include him on his plan. Then, when Chesta arrived and spoke of Rai's ill intentions, it only fueled the fire.   
  
Rai had to be taken out of the picture, permanently.  
  
"Hmm, so we have a spy in our army." He closed the telescope then stood. 'And of course we can't have a spy running around freely, no can we?' He jumped off the house, landing onto the stone pavement. His legs burned from the high jump but he didn't care.  
  
Standing he turned towards the dark empty dark road. He walked down the road, without a second thought of being the most wanted man in Fanelia or the fear of being seen. He just strolled down in the darkness, his shadow lingering behind him from fading candle light.   
  
He entered the cold desolate forest without ever glancing back. He looked up at the tree tops, his face expression dull. Slowly, he was raised into the air. His feet were suspended in the air, hovering above the ground. He gave a nod to the forest around him and was answered with loud metallic footsteps against the moss covered floor.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, why did you need us to come with you?" an echoic voice bellowed from above him. The voice seemed to be warped, as if the person were speaking through his/her nose.  
  
"We have a traitor in our barracks, I want you and the new guy to stay here for just a while longer. There will be incoming Slayers to take your current positions once the party starts. I need someone to stay here while I go get the others ready and I need someone as trustworthy as you, Miguel, to show the new guy the ropes. "  
  
"Yes, sir." a disappointed Slayer responded. He always got stuck babysitting the newbs.   
  
He was set down in front of his hidden red guymelef. He called into the intercom once he was inside the machine. "Hey what's the new Slayer's name?"  
  
"Won't say. Hitomi said the name sounded Spanish, whatever that means. Maybe it's a secret race or something, the guy's name is Èl Rem."  
  
"Ah, well is Rem dressed fit for a party?"  
  
Miguel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I should say so, he said he was."  
  
"Heh, well you kids have fun. I'll see you in an hour." With that, he took off in his guymelef.  
  
Miguel watched him take off, he settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Hey Rem."  
  
The voice was smooth and soft, the speaker kept their voice to a minimum volume. "Yeah?"  
  
He sighed, "How's it feel to know that you may die tonight? Being a new, inexperienced soldier that you are and having no family or friends to mourn over you, how does it feel to know your taking in your last few breaths in this final hour?"  
  
He received silence for a minute then the intercom cracked to show that the listener lived.   
  
"It feels invigorating..."  
  
Miguel laughed, "You don't sound too excited, but then again, who feels cheery when they know they are rushing into death without anything but a sword, man made machine, and a coin."  
  
"A coin?" the voice seemed irritated but at the same time curious.  
  
"Yea, death and life on each face, right? Hopefully, it'll land on the face that won't have your body burning in the very machine you sit in."  
  
The person just couldn't believe what Miguel was telling them. Was he always this morbid? Or was it just because he was new and wanted to freak him out? Either way, it was still pretty disturbing. "What if I don't want either? What if I go for another choice."  
  
Miguel cocked an eyebrow, this was new. Not many dared to mess with his logic. "What do you mean? There are no other choices, you can go for the life face or the death side. There are no other choices."  
  
A small laugh could be heard on the other end, "What if...I go for the edge."  
  
"The what?!"  
  
"It's a very low percentage that the coin would land on it's edge, but the probability is still there." the voice was getting quieter, bored with where this conversation was going.  
  
His eyes were wide with curiosity, what did this guy mean? Life was the obvious choice, and in order to sustain that you would have kill to stay alive, right? Death was another choice, to die for honor. Never fear it, if you die, you died for a noble cause. So why did this guy choose the edge? It didn't make sense to him, either choice was fine for him.  
  
"Heh, you'll see." The voice disappeared, they had ended their conversation by turning off their intercom.  
  
He nearly tugged his hair out of confusion, the people they let in these days were so...weird. He shrugged, deciding to better wait it out till the party, then get the hell away from this guy.   
  
Her palms were sweaty as she held them together tightly behind her back. She was pacing in the room she shared with the friends she had become to close too in the days they had been together. She looked down at the gown she wore.   
  
It was white, instead of the green they wanted to put her in. It fit her nicely on her upper body, but hung loosely from the bosom down. There was a split in the middle so that when she walked, the flaps would spread out like wings and flutter around her. Underneath the flaps was just silk white material. The flaps were embroidered with roses, and the top was swirling with jewels that were sewn into the spiraling roses.   
  
"All she needs is a crown, am I right Chesta?" Gatti had been watching Hitomi pace from restlessness. His eyes twinkled from amusement, she was nervous and it was funny to watch her bugging like this. Usually, she was so calm and quiet, now she couldn't even sit still or stop mumbling to herself.  
  
Chesta looked over from lying on his bed. He had been watching the flaps of her dress wave lightly to the rhythm of her legs. It was hypnotizing. He blinked then looked over to the smirking Gatti. "I'd have to say wings."  
  
He waved him off, "Already got them."  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled as he got up from the chair he was occupying. He walked over to his closet and flung it open like he was revealing something miraculous. He stepped back with his arm extended towards the open door. "Made them yesterday, not my finest work since I didn't have enough time but still, not too shabby."  
  
Chesta sat up to get a better look inside but Dallet was in the way. "Hey move!"  
  
Dallet picked up the burlap bag, he looked over at Gatti. "Yes, a very nice job in making a bag. Look at the threading Chesta, must have taken him a good 3 minutes." He laughed as he tossed the bag to Chesta.  
  
Gatti smacked Dallet in the back of his head. "It's inside you moron."  
  
"I knew that! Gah, I'm not THAT dense."  
  
"Could have fooled me..."  
  
"I HEARD that!" Dallet went to lunge at Gatti but was blocked by Hitomi.   
  
"You don't want to mess up your attire, now do you gentlemen?" She looked at the both of them with a mother's scorn on her face. Her hands were placed on her hips as if she were scolding her own children.  
  
Dallet and Gatti pointed at one another and replied in unison, "HE STARTED IT!"  
  
She walked over and straightened some out of place hairs and wrinkled up shirt. "Your my escorts for tonight, and I can't have you two making me look bad, now can I?" Her eyes twinkled with mockery.  
  
Dallet opened his mouth to retort, "Well-OW!" Gatti had stepped on his foot, the heel of his boot crushed Dallet's bare ones.  
  
"Your right, that's what he was going to say. Your absolutely right, M'lady." He looked at Dallet out of the corner of his eyes. When Hitomi turned away, he whispered into his ear, "She's a nervous wreck as it is, let her win this."  
  
He whispered back, "Pfft! Let her win?! I-"  
  
Gatti covered his mouth and whispered again, "I wasn't done, after tonight, we'll get our revenge. Just let her think she's won tonight, we'll get our payback later."  
  
Dallet sighed, "Fine...but this doesn't mean you don't have to sleep on the floor anymore."  
  
He only rolled his eyes as his reply. 'Your time will come, don't worry. You have to fall asleep SOME time.'  
  
While the three were arguing, Chesta had opened the bag. Inside, were two white objects. Each was the replica of the other. At first, he thought it was snow, but that would be crazy since it was early autumn. He touched the white fluff, feeling soft strands tickle his palm. Almost like touching a cloud.   
  
He pulled the object free from it's prison, releasing the folded piece of heaven. His eyes widened as he watched the wings expand. He looked over at the now conspiring two, his eyes tried to catch Gatti's but he seemed too engrossed with his conversation with Dallet.   
  
He looked over the wings, there were thin strings attached to the wings, so that the owner could pull or loosen the taut string to expand or fold the wings. They looked as if they would lift the person who wore them, they were large enough to wrap around one's body. He noticed how the feathers glistened in the candle light. Gatti really was quite the arts man.   
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
She had been standing by the window, chewing on her thumb absently. She turned her head towards him, "Yes? Oh wow!"  
  
Chesta held the wings up, as if fitting them to her from afar. She really did look as if she were missing her wings. "Gatti made these for you, I'm guessing these are Swan feathers. I have yet to figure out what he used for the frame. Certainly not wire, he couldn't possible shape it to mimic the wings of an angel."  
  
Gatti turned to him, wrinkling up his nose at him. "WELL BELIEVE IT! I did shape it out of wire, so there." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Chesta did the same back, "Well pardon me!"  
  
"That's what I thought..." Gatti smirked triumphantly.  
  
She laughed as she walked towards Chesta. "May I?" She extended her arms out towards the missing part to her outfit.  
  
Chesta hopped off his bed, motioning for her to turn around. "No, may I?"  
  
She smiled then nodded. She turned around, spreading her arms out in a "T" so that he could slip the small straps around her shoulders. She could hardly feel them at first, but the weight of the wings could be felt when he let go.   
  
He handed her the strings, tying each string to her wrists. He stood back to admire her. Perfect. Now she was perfect.  
  
"Would I be allowed to wear these? It's not exactly a costume party..."  
  
Gatti walked up to her, looking at the quality of his work. "Heh, would those Fanelian bastards dare to insult the Gods by denying entry for one of their messengers?"  
  
Chesta walked over to stand by Gatti, "She wasn't a messenger, she was one of the Gods. Remember?"  
  
"Ah yes...Wing Goddess, well now you have your wings back. I doubt they would try to take them away, that King might try to clip them again but-" Chesta had elbowed him in the gut. He was getting off topic and going into forbidden territory.  
  
She gave a shaky smile, "It's alright, he can say what he wants. I'm not bothered by it anymore." She let the wings spread out to it's full wing span then she closed them. "Magnificent Gatti, truly beautiful. I don't think I'm worthy of wearing them."  
  
"Nonsense, they can't replace your original ones, but I hope they are close. Your more than worthy of wearing them, so don't try to insult my work by saying your not." He play punched her in the arm before turning to the door. "Hey come on! We were supposed to leave early, weren't we Chesta?"  
  
Chesta nodded, offering Hitomi his arm. "M'lady?"  
  
She grinned, wrapping her arm around his bent one. "M'lord?"  
  
"M'stomach..." Dallet pushed the two of them out the door. "No solicitation, keep it moving."  
  
"Miguel, are you there?"  
  
Miguel called back, "Yea, are you the new unit that's supposed to take over?"  
  
"Yea, you may leave now."  
  
"Right. Hey Rem! You up? Come on, let's go."  
  
Silence greeted him, then the breaking of the intercom with a message coming through, "After you."  
  
Miguel walked away from where his spot was, moving his guymelef to the planned position for tonight. He jumped down and looked up, waiting for Rem to follow. He watched a shadow jump down from the invisible guymelef next to his, but couldn't see in the dark.   
  
"That you?"  
  
"Well duh. Go on, lead the way! I'm the new person, remember?"  
  
Miguel noticed he had bright blue eyes that cut through the darkness. "Right..." He swore he had seen those eyes from somewhere else. Must have just been Deja vu or something. He turned, walking towards the brightly lit palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: Sorry but I have to stop it right there. I need someone for these Slayers! PLEASE gimme some ideas. Perhaps you would like to be paired up, or maybe you have a character in mind. ^_^ Details would be nice. Well uh, REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	7. Author's Notes

XD sorry! We had a little difficulties and somehow chapter 5 uploaded again. Well I'm using this as a replacement, I need ideas for characters for our favorite Slayers. If you have any ideas or would like to apply yourself to the story, please send me details. ^_^ Thanks! 


	8. New meanings to The Coin

Whoadie: I will still be accepting character information, full name, character fighting abilities if any or other (healer, sorcerer, just another guest at the part, etc), and the other basics (Hair color, eye color, etc). ^_^ Mmkay! That's all for announcements!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." will be talking  
  
'...' will be thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 6- New meanings to The Coin  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Gatti looked at both Chesta and Dallet confused. "Stop what?"  
  
They only narrowed their eyes at him. "Put it down...now."  
  
Gatti's eyes bulged with fake tears, making him look innocent and hurt. "Awww, but this is a party!" He set the wine glass down , "You can't go to a party without drinking! What's WRONG with you two!" He huffed angrily at him, sniffling at them in a last attempt for a quick drink.  
  
Dallet only shook his head with laughter. Chesta rubbed his forehead before getting ready to lecture, "Not even 5 minutes through the door and you have a wine glass in your hand. I have no idea why Lord Dilandau puts up with you."  
  
"It wasn't 5 minutes it was 10, there was a line! I HAD a wine glass no thanks to you, and Lord Dilandau puts up with me because...well I didn't wanna have to tell you guys this but I'm the best Slayer there is." He examined his nails, removing an invisible piece of dirt. "Yep..."  
  
"Hmmm, would you like to put a wager on that?"   
  
Gatti jumped at the sound of Miguel's voice. "Whoa now!" He turned around with his hands up, ready to attack out of reflex. He relaxed seeing it was Miguel, he sneered at the smug look on his face. "Shut up..."  
  
The music that came from the odd band of orchestral members turned into a fast paced rhythm. Everyone who had been engaged in chatter immediately ceased or paused their conversations to join the dance. Those who were eating or drinking were being whisked away to the dance floor.   
  
"That's the cue."  
  
Everyone looked at Chesta. "Eh?"   
  
He rubbed his head out of irritation, "Weren't any of you present at the meeting? He said he had a Slayer positioned as the conductor..." He pointed his finger to the man leading the orchestra through the song. As if the man heard him, he turned his head slightly to them.   
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow, "Did he just wink at us?"  
  
Gatti nudged her arm, "More like winking at yoooou!" He puckered his lips and made an irritating squeaking noise when he sucked in air through the pressed lips. He stopped when Dallet grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Hey! Lemme SHOW you to your spot, Gatti!" Gatti was dragged away with flailing arms and screams of protest.  
  
Hitomi laughed at the sight, watching the dancers part to let the unexpected enemies through. She noticed Chesta wasn't laughing so she stopped to turn to him. She didn't expect his hand to be held out to her, she couldn't see his face to see his expression since it was turned away. What was he asking for?   
  
She watched his head turn a little to look at her, was that red she saw? Then it hit her. She smacked herself mentally for being so slow. She had to let out a small giggle at seeing Chesta's blush. He must have not asked many women to dance. Her hand slipped into his soft one.   
  
He looked over at her surprised. "Hitomi?" She tugged on his hand, leading him to the very center of the twirling figures. "I don't really know this dance...so sorry if I suck." She smiled at him sweetly.   
  
She approached him, closing the distance between them. She mimicked the girls around her on how they held up the corner of their dresses to keep from tripping and how they held onto their partner. She looked up at Chesta, waiting for him to start off the dance.  
  
Chesta's face was flaming red now so he held his cheek against the side of her head to hide his face. He moved, taking her with him to be swept away in the song. 'This won't be such a bad night after all.'  
  
Meanwhile, Miguel's forgotten comrade from earlier had just made their way into the palace. Eyes widened around them when they walked down the stairs with such high pride. Everyone who wasn't dancing came to greet the visitor. Questions popped up, "What's going on?" or "When did you arrive?" but the most common was "Where have you been?"  
  
El Rem only smiled then walked past them with a single answer, "Business..." The other guests were baffled at what Rem had said. Usually, they could get more from information out of Rem than that. They followed eagerly but Rem was gone. Vanished into the ripples of the growing rings on the dancing floor.  
  
A silent, silhouette shadow watched his guests from behind a pillar. His arms were crossed, red eyes penetrated the darkness surrounding him. 'What was she doing here?' He moved away from the wall he had been leaning on, coming out from the sheltering blackness.   
  
He approached swiftly, wanting to know an explanation on why she returned without saying anything to him. She left so suddenly and never once did she come back to him like she used too. He didn't think the dispute was so bad that she would abandon him totally.   
  
He grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him. "Where have you been?"  
  
She looked up at him with an even face, the dancers around them slowed their steps down to listen in. "What does it matter?" 'I've had enough, I'm sick and tired of this. I should have chosen this side awhile ago.' The man she had been talking too, quickly put up his mask that hid the upper part of his face.  
  
"I've been worried sick! The whole kingdom has been awake since you left, you have your duties you know!" His eyes ignited a little.   
  
"My duties? When I left here, I left what I was also. I've become something more in the days I've been gone. Something that you have kept me from becoming with your over protective ways. Well that's over now." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need you anymore. I don't need your people. And I certainly don't need Fanalia. Stay with that bitch for all I care, in the end it won't matter anyways."  
  
He looked at her with suspicion, "What do you mean...anyways? Is there something I should know about?"  
  
She smiled, "Flip a coin, choose the side of your choice. Only the choices change for you, on one side you have your country and your people, on the other you have your own life. What side?" She began to walk away, holding onto the arm of the masked man she was talking too.   
  
The King looked at her confused, "That didn't answer my question!"  
  
She turned her head with a mocking smile on her lips, "Didn't say it did, but it will bring out the outcome of your future. It's too bad you don't have your Clairvoyant to SEE for you. I doubt the dog you've chosen to be your wife is capable of such a gift, unlike what she can do this requires concentration and a natural talent, not primitive instincts in bed. Who knows, you might actually choose right for once." She smirked before adding. "In your shoes, I wouldn't pick any face. I'd choose the edge..."   
  
Slowly, he brought them to a stop. He brought back his head to look at the out of breath angel in his arms. For some reason, he got a feeling that he wouldn't get to keep her. He frowned, hoping his gut feeling was wrong for once. He lowered his lips to her ear, "Please stay with me..."  
  
Hitomi's cheeks were flushed from trying to keep up with his fast moving feet. They turned into an even darker shade from what Chesta had said. Never would she had expected him to say something so bold. "I'll always be there, Chesta, so don't worry."  
  
Chesta nodded sadly, unsure if she understood the more deep feelings in his words. His eyes softened, thinking it was enough for now. His eye caught Van's face, he quickly lowered his mask. "Save a dance for me later?"  
  
She nodded. She blushed when he kissed her cheek, backing away to find his position. She stood where she was, her hands were clasped together in front of her. She couldn't explain it but after tonight, she feared it wouldn't be the end of the sinking feeling that she felt in the bottom of her stomach.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened when they came interlocked with the cause of her nightmares. She watched him look at her with shock filled eyes. The crowd parted for him as he made his way towards her.  
  
She clenched her clasped hands together even more tightly. She willed herself to stand her ground and not run from him again. She whispered to herself, trying to convince her heart that he couldn't hurt her anymore. Desperately, she looked around but nobody seemed to take notice of her. She had changed so much, she doubted anyone would make the connection of her being the Mystic Moon Seer that saved Gaea with their King all those years ago.   
  
She looked back at her wings, wanting more than anything for them to be able to lift her from the floor that held her. Her eyes turned back and nearly popped out of her skull. She backed a few feet away, he had made close proximity in such a short amount of time.  
  
Minutes passed by, all they could do was stare at each other. The hurt, confusion, and grown hatred was one sided. She couldn't read his face, but she knew one thing was sure, he was filled with shock.   
  
He moved to hug her but hesitated when he saw her flinch back. He lowered his outstretched arms and held them behind his back instead. "How have you been?" 'Gah stupid! Is that the best I can come up with!?'  
  
"Better now." She fiddled with the strings attached to her fingers. 'Just leave...please just go. I thought I was ready for this, but once again I find myself weaponless and facing a dragon.'   
  
"I see..." His eyes examined her closely, he took her in from head to toe. She had indeed changed, but the way she acted confused him the most. Why was she so afraid of him? Did she not love him or something? Or maybe...he blinked with realization.   
  
Celena.  
  
The meeting.  
  
Hitomi's disappearance.  
  
All those events seemed to play back into his memory in sequence. Connections were made. He groaned at his stupidity. He knew he should have locked that door, maybe she didn't catch him with all those other one timers. "Hitomi..I..." He didn't know what to say. He screwed up, really badly. This would make amending and asking for forgiveness even harder.  
  
It took him all this time and for her to stand before him the beauty she was now, on what he missed out on and what he lost. He growled inwardly for his stupid mistakes, wishing more than anything to go back to the past to slap himself. 'Is this what I've become? A cruel hormonal teenager that has no common sense?'  
  
He stepped toward her again, ignoring that she was moving away from him again. He pulled her into a hug so that she couldn't run from him. His head was right by hers, he looked out in front of him with sadness. He whispered into her ear the two words that made his heart break, "I'm sorry..."   
  
He had hurt her so much, yet she still came back. Even if it wasn't for him, she was here. The place where she was ripped apart and thrown to the wind.  
  
He brushed his lips against her soft cheek then pulled back to look at her. "Look...I still..." He looked at her with such longing that for a second she felt the same old feeling towards him. But it vanished like a lost memory when she saw Chesta, Gatti, Miguel, and Dallet all gathered in a line watching her. They were there for her now, and would always BE there for her. She could let go now.  
  
She looked up at him, stopping him before he continued. "I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't love you anymore." She held up her chin with dignity. The cold, clenching grasp that held her lungs and squeezed her heart stopped. She was free. A smile even slipped onto her pink lips. Finally, she could breathe and pull her own strength from herself, not him. She curtsied to him, excusing herself from his presence.   
  
She walked passed him, ready to join her friends and rejoice that she had finally gotten over her worst fear. They smiled also, welcoming her with their extended arms. She was plunged back into icy water when a hand snatched her arm back.  
  
"Why......You didn't give me a reason WHY you don't...."   
  
Hitomi looked at the dark expression on Van's face. She tried to pull her arm free but Van's grip was like iron. "Do I really have to lay it out for you?! Or can you not remember?"  
  
He still held on. "Can't you forgive and forget? I know what I did was downright low but why leave your arms so full with the past! There isn't any room now in your arms, because they are so full, to even embrace the present!" He was hysterical. "I mean, you could atleast be FRIENDS with me, right?!"  
  
She thought he understood, he seemed to be so kind and understanding earlier. Guess he didn't get it. "Trust, Van. It's called Trust. If I can't trust you with the small things, how can I rely on you for the bigger things? Trust is a big part in love and in friendship. I just can't trust you."   
  
Miguel kept the 3 of them in check. One wrong move from them and the plan would go to hell. "Hey cool it guys...Hitomi can fight her own battles."  
  
Dallet sneered. "Pfft, I'd like to flatten him..."  
  
Gatti growled but lowered his clenched fists. "He'll pay.."  
  
The usual calm Chesta, however, was seething. His hand was on the hilt of his hidden sword. His knuckles were turning white from him trying to contain his anger. He didn't move, he would for sure unsheathe his blade and attack Van if he did. Through clenched teeth he spoke, "I need to cool off..."  
  
The 3 looked at Chesta's retreating back. This wasn't good, you'd have to screw up pretty badly to piss Chesta off. And Van made Chesta LIVID. They all cringed at the thought of him on the battle field.   
  
"He'll keep the head."  
  
Slap.  
  
"WHAT! He would! And put it on the mantle of the fireplace in our room! It would make a lovely collectors item."  
  
Miguel and Dallet looked at Gatti with raised eyebrows. "Your sick man..."  
  
Before she knew it, she was being dragged off the dance floor. Everyone had now stopped dancing, they had no idea what was going on. Who was this girl that made their king all flustered? They watched him take her with him into a room that was chained to the ball room. The doors slammed behind them.  
  
"Why'd you come back then? Was it for someone else?" His back was resting against the closed doors. His arms were crossed but his face was grim and serious. If she looked at his eyes, was that jealousy?  
  
"I didn't want to come back...but I don't control Fate, it obviously had other plans for me. Despite, my personal reasons of not wanting to come back it brought me here anyways..." She looked down at her fidgeting hands.   
  
"Where..."  
  
She looked up with a panicked look on her face. "What?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "You heard me, where did you land?"  
  
"What does it matter?" She could feel beads of sweat start to form on her forehead. She took in a shaky breath, her heart was racing.  
  
His eyebrow twitched, she was hiding something. He could tell from the way she moved. He could feel the growing panic and fear in her. "It matters...I heard a rumor that it touched down somewhere in the Zaiboch area. If that were true, wouldn't you be dead? Dilandau isn't known to take prisoners...especially when they are trespassers. So why are you alive? Hmm?"  
  
His glare penetrated her. "Maybe your a spy, or perhaps a hired hand for those bastards. That's why you're here, aren't you? It would make sense..."  
  
She could feel her background slowly unravel infront of her. He was going to find out where she's been and what she had been doing. The Slayers plan for bloodshed tonight was depending on her now. She would have to take all this information to the grave, if she absolutely had too. "You know how rumors work, they're just exaggerated stories."  
  
He waited. "Then where did you land?"  
  
"I landed somewhere in the Fanalian forest."  
  
"Why didn't you come to stay with me?"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have wanted to intrude on anymore of your "Meetings" and besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Where'd you get those clothes you are wearing?" He eyed her dress. They rested on the expanded wings. "Where did you get THOSE?"  
  
She looked up at her wings then at him. "Wow, do you interrogate every guest with wings? These came from the Mystic Moon, all of these were in my duffle bag."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She scowled at him. "That's none of your business! I don't like people poking around in my life when they have no right too! Where I've been, when I got here, what I'm wearing....WHO CARES! It's not important nor is it irrelevant to anything! Just what are you implying? That I'm some Zaibach spy, here to destroy Fanalia? Where would you get an idea like that! I helped rebuild this country, I'm not about to go about and destroy it! Really Van, I'd think you'd have SOME sense..."  
  
He raised his hand to smack her with the back of his hand. He stopped himself, since when did he start hitting women? He hit Merle, which was an even bigger surprise for him than it was for Merle. He sighed, lowering his arm. Silent clicks from his boots, bounced off the walls. He walked to the large window in the room, where the moonlight shone in. The clouds were moving slowly, but they would soon engulf the entire night sky.  
  
Hitomi was ready for the hit, infact, she had been counting on it. She could have smacked him back and declared it self-defense. She watched him stand by the window, just gazing out into the night. She could tell he was deep in thought. She looked up at the crescent moon, the clouds would soon move in.  
  
Then it would be time to attack.  
  
She took this time to back away into the shadows of the dim room. Her footsteps were silent and quick, just like she was taught. He probably didn't even hear her when she slipped through the double doors. Dallet came running up to her with Gatti pursuing behind him. "It's time..."  
  
"Alright, are the Slayers on the move yet? We have to play this perfectly, we must reduce their numbers here while they're weaponless."  
  
Dallet nodded with a smirk on his face. "Of course, we aren't called professionals for nothing."  
  
"Then lets..." She looked confusedly at the scene of one of their Slayers conversing with someone right out of her past. The thing that made her confused was that the Slayer's mask was off and the person could clearly see who it was. Wouldn't they have made the connection?  
  
"Excuse me..." She left Dallet and Gatti, approaching fast to the two. She looked at the person, thinking if she looked close enough she'd see somebody else and it would all be a misunderstanding. No it was whom she thought it was. "...Merle?"  
  
Merle turned to look at her, her face brightened on seeing who it was. "Hitomi!" She hugged her tightly. "Oh I've missed you! How've you been?" She was careful on not to talk about Van.  
  
"Your name's...Merle? As in...Van's Merle?" The Slayer looked confused.  
  
Merle sighed, looking over at him with a death glare. "So what if I am! I've made my decision, I'm not going back on it. I took an oath. I plan on keeping it."  
  
"But you also took an oath to Fanalia."  
  
"That wasn't an oath, it was a duty. My home...well WAS, and it only seemed right. There were other reasons...but things change." She looked at him with empty eyes. "He changed..."  
  
The Slayer nodded, "I'll see you outside then." He quickly turned and exited through the crowd.   
  
Hitomi stared at Merle with an unreadable expression, she didn't know how to feel. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What is he talking about!?"  
  
Merle looked at her oddly then smiled. "You didn't know? I'm a new recruit, the names Rem...El Rem..." She winked at her.  
  
Hitomi's jaw dropped, so she was the new Slayer that Miguel had to show around. "Why'd you pick that name? I'm pretty sure you have no idea what Spanish is..."  
  
Merle laughed, waving her hand at Hitomi. "Well actually, I've heard it from you. Remember that card I found in your duffle bag once? I asked what that strange language was and you said it was Spanish. There had been alot of El's in there too. And you explained it was masculine and such. So it suited me, no one would know if Rem was a girl or boy. But if someone spelled the name backwards, my cover would have been blown..." ((A/N: o.o This never happened in the series nor movie. Just to let you know ^_^))  
  
Hitomi spelled it out in her head. "How original..." She laughed when Merle stuck out her tongue. "Didn't anyone see you?"   
  
"Nah, I'm too quick. I kept my hair up and altered my appearance as a woman easily. All thanks to the great ingenuity and science of...make-up!"   
  
"Clever as always..." She hooked arms with Merle, enjoying that she was no longer the only woman Slayer. "Well we better get going, or our Lord will be angry. We'll catch up later."  
  
Merle smirked, a battle lust in her eyes. Something that Hitomi had not seen nor would have pictured seeing in Merle. "Yes...lets..."  
  
Right when they turned to go to take their positions, Miguel came running up. He stopped infront of them, a little our of breath. "Where's...Chesta...?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him strangely, "What do you mean? He's not with you?"  
  
Miguel shook his head, "He left awhile ago. Needed major alone time, but no one can find him anywhere. I dunno, maybe he went back into his Guymelef...but it's doubtful."  
  
She looked worriedly at Merle. Merle only shrugged as her response. "He'll turn up, who could miss the fight of the century?"  
  
In another part of the palace, a sword glistened. Blue eyes were narrowed, the hatred couldn't be missed in the blazing flames within the eyes. The dark figure slipped into a room. Raising his blade, he mumbled a "This is for all the pain you have caused..." then struck down at the unsuspecting person. The person had been gazing out into the black night. A scream echoed in the halls of the palace.  
  
The clouds moved over the stars and moon. They hid the heavens from the hell that was about to break loose on Gaea. The scream was later joined by more and more as the blood bath began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: ^^;;; sorry if I didn't put you in, but nobody gave me their name! So just uh tell me and I'll put you in next time. Uh...well...REVIEW! W00t! 


	9. Dragon Massacre

Whoadie: O_O WHOA! XDDDDDD Wow I lurve you guys! Your so awesome with your reviewness! Dun worry I put some of you in here. If your not, you will be in the next chapter. These things take time, YOU CAN'T RUSH CREATIVITY! XDDD j/k ^_^ Well here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 7- Dragon Massacre  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she stood infront of his bed again. He had been in this state for three days now. Sleeping so deeply, the doctors were starting to think he was dead. She looked over at the sleeping cat girl, not once did she leave his side. She smiled at the way Merle's body was hunched over the bed with her head resting on its side, buried in her folded arms.   
  
She pulled a blanket over her, wiping away the tear as she set the blanket around her shoulders. Familiar warm liquid gathered in the back of her eyes. Her vision was going blurry again. Her efforts of trying to wipe away her sadness with the one tear she tossed away, were useless.   
  
Covering her mouth to keep her sobs from spilling out she wobbled to the door, using the wall for support. Once outside she slid down the wall, doubling over in pain. Her body was shaking and quivering, choking sobs echoed off the hallway walls as she tried to quell them. It was her fault he was here.   
  
Why did he have to be so kind hearted? Something so innocent and pure shouldn't have been harmed, yet he was. Because of her. Those words hit her hard every time she repeated them to herself. What tore her heart even further, was the fact that he would suffer for eternity for her. He would take that hit again and again to end her pain and sorrow.   
  
She didn't even know if she would do the same thing for him. She was back to thinking she was a coward. She slammed her fist into the ground, smashing her knuckles into the metal harder with each blow. The metal bang caught the attention of the silent 3 Slayers, who had been on their way to the hospital wing.  
  
"She's at it again." Miguel said through clenched teeth. He ran off ahead of the two.  
  
Dallet followed without saying anything, this was becoming too much of a routine. 'This is all HIS fault....'  
  
Gatti groaned, "How long will she continue to beat herself up over this?" He had no choice but to go comfort her with his friends. He was a bit slower than the two since his leg was broken, he was on crutches so it made it difficult to go fast. He wasn't THAT skilled...yet.  
  
Miguel reached Hitomi first, hugging her fiercely. He rocked her back and forth, only tightening his hold when she tried to fight him off. Her struggles and fighting didn't bother him, he wouldn't let go. He could tell she was tiring because her attacks were weakening.   
  
She tried to pull away and push him off of her, she wasn't worthy of being touched. She was cursed. Cursed to always lose those close to her, cursed to live forever in sorrow and guilt. It was like being dead. A real living hell that she couldn't escape from.  
  
Miguel felt her stop moving altogether, her body went stiff. He was about to let go when he felt her body jolt. He winced from the high pitched cry when it reached his tender ears. A blood curdling scream was heard all around Gaea.   
  
She wouldn't let up. She screamed all her hearts worth, getting out all her past, present, and most likely future pain. Letting regret, guilt, and other inner conflictions come tumbling out. She screamed harder and louder, her throat was growing raw and dry.   
  
She continued to scream. Her heart was breaking and the pain was almost unbearable. All who heard the scream felt her suffering. Tears reached the edges of those eyes that heard her torment lashing out. Crystal droplets fell from her eyes as she put all her anger, frustration, and sadness into her cry.  
  
His ear twitched from hearing the scream, slowly his eyes opened. Red irises glared through the darkness of the room. Dilandau turned his head to the door of his room. 'Hitomi?' He bit down on his tongue to keep himself from groaning as he sat himself up. He was sore and his muscles ached, not to mention the 5 broken ribs he had, tripled the ache. Training his Slayers and himself wasn't helping him heal any faster either.  
  
The scream didn't die down. It grew stronger. Bringing his attention away from his physical state.   
  
He had to do something, the health of his Slayers was vital to him. Especially their mental health. His feet touched the plush carpet as he got out of bed. He wore leather pants but no shirt, he found it best to train without them. His mid section was bandaged for his broken ribs, he scratched at them irritably.   
  
Heart wrenching sobs with an occasional loud cry replaced the scream.  
  
"That damn woman and her emotions..." He walked slowly to his room door. Punching in the code from memory. The door slid away, letting the demon out. 'Time for her to come to grips just how cruel this world can be.'  
  
Gatti and Dallet were kneeling infront of Hitomi, Dallet tried to get her to calm down. She had started to hyperventilate. Dallet removed the wet locks of hair from her face as Miguel massaged her stiff shoulders.  
  
Gatti, however, watched her silently. He didn't reach out to her or try to comfort her. He only watched. "Stop it, Hitomi."  
  
The other two looked at him out of surprise. One, he was being serious for once. Two, he was acting a little harsh. And three, were those tears in his eyes?  
  
He grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Look at me!"  
  
Her head slowly raised to meet his. Her eyes were puffy from tears, her lips were quivering from her trying to stop crying, and her face was flushed from all the energy this was zapping from her.   
  
"He's not dead, yet your taking it like he is."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up and listen. I know you probably have had a pretty crappy life so far, so you don't really have a good outlook on life. But there are times to be sad and times to be mature. You...you don't give anything a chance. One bad thing happens and you act like your whole world fell apart. That's one of the bad things that changed about you, Hitomi, you never see the good things anymore."   
  
Miguel's eyes were wide with shock. 'Whoa...talk about a wake up call.'  
  
Dallet was grinning from ear to ear. 'Go Gatti...'  
  
"That's right, so suck it up."  
  
All three Slayers looked up at the new voice. They quickly got to their feet, bowing to their superior. All three replied at once, "Lord Dilandau..."  
  
His red eyes never looked at them, they were busy glaring down at the rag doll on the ground. "Get up, woman. That's what disgusts me about you creatures, you take everything so emotionally. Well that's life, so get over it. You learn take what you get and cope with the obstacles that appear. Unlike you, I don't just give up. Here...' he waved around them, '...you'll learn to break that habit.'" He threw down his sword. "Bring her to the Sword Training Area."  
  
The three looked at each other then down at Hitomi. She didn't budge. It didn't look like she was going to be moving either.   
  
Dilandua growled. "Drag her then..." He left them.  
  
She stared down at Dilandua's sword, her eyes hazy from remembering. Three days felt like a lifetime. The sword infront of her reminded her of that bloody day. They called it now "Operation: Dragon Massacre". ((A/N: Alright TIME WARP! Going through a flashback here. ^^ didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?))  
  
A flash of metal, then a bloody gurgle filled the air. Screams of surprise and protests blanketed the atmosphere. The Fanalian people ran around crazily, trying to find a quick exit. They were mice locked inside a glass chamber full of hidden pythons.   
  
Dallet fought with as much ferocity as Dilandua himself, taking no mercy on the enemy. He struck down at his fallen adversary, cutting their throat without a second thought. He moved right onto the nearest person, ready to make them another victim of his blade.   
  
Miguel wiped out the numbers of the unarmed soldiers quickly. He wouldn't let any of them reach their weapons. He was magnificent as he fought, the way his sword danced in the air and struck down his enemies was poetry in motion. He took out most of the Fanalian army with one run through.  
  
That smirk of Gatti's was unmistakable. It was still planted on his face, he even had a little sarcasm in his eyes. He laughed as he fought, thinking this was just a child's game. "Is this the power of Fanalia? What a weak country this place has become!" He turned, swiping off an oncoming soldier's head. "Ugh, he got my clothes messy...gross!" He wiped at the smudge with fake disgust.   
  
Dallet stood at his back, shaking his head. "Gatti...your really something else, ya know that? We're outnumbered and your insulting their country?"   
  
"Um, duh." He rolled his eyes. "It's like fighting a flock of sheep, sure they outnumber us by alot but they aren't exactly fighting back, are they? Look at them run!" He laughed manically. He screamed a battle cry as he raised his sword and dove into the fleeing crowd.  
  
Dallet's eyes widened, watching his friend run after them. 'He's lost his mind...' He laughed nervously as he watched Gatti slaughter them one by one.  
  
"Hey, I'm finished." Miguel wiped the sweat off his brow. "I killed all the soldiers present, the rest are just minor nobles. No big."  
  
"Your...done?! Already?! Your a beast, man!" Dallet high fived Miguel. "I think Gatti's got the nobles taken care of..." They both turned, watching Gatti tackle a man to the ground. His sword lost from his hands, he was just messing with them now. They both sighed as Gatti tackled another.   
  
"He's having too much fun..." Dallet rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey, where's the princess?"  
  
Dallet looked up and scanned the place. Fire was spreading along the draperies, someone must have knocked one of the lamps down as they ran. He noticed the palace was in ruins, chunks of pillar and wall lay adorned on the floor. But still, no Hitomi.  
  
He turned back to Miguel, shrugging. "Dunno...no wait..." He squinted his eyes through the smoke and dust cloud. "Is that her?" He pointed to the figure in the corner.  
  
Miguel turned, what he saw made his stomach turn. Hitomi's dress had been torn, so her legs were pretty much free. Her white dress was no long white, but splotched with dark red blood. Her wings were torn also, blood dripped from them, most likely from her fallen victims. She held her sword up, ignoring the man's pleas. She plunged it into his open mouth, watching the blade come out from the back of his neck. She had a battle crazed look in her eyes as she turned her sword and just took the head off altogether.   
  
"I didn't know she could be so ruthless...kind of excites you, huh?" The bloody Gatti, nudged Miguel in the side.  
  
Miguel responded by hitting Gatti in the side lightly, with the hilt of his sword. "It's not a time for smart comments, like that, to be made."   
  
Dallet moved his back in towards the two. "Are there any times where his smart comments are welcomed?"  
  
Gatti huffed at the laughing boys. "Jealous that you two can't be as charming as me." He held up his sword, his back was too to the middle. They were all back to back, with swords held out infront of them.   
  
Dead bodies littered the ground around her bare feet, she had gotten rid of her shoes somewhere in the middle of the fight. The fire rose around her, embers danced as the air hit them when she walked by. Her green eyes were darkening, looking almost black.   
  
Dallet nudged Miguel, "She's heading this way, kind of freaky...She looks like a fallen arch angel."   
  
Miguel only smiled, "This is where she was meant to be. On the battlefield, not on the sidelines. So the look sort of fits."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Their heads snapped towards the large doors of the ballroom, the doors had been blown to bits. The dust cleared, revealing a red guymelef. A click came followed by a metallic voice, "Where's your King?"  
  
The startled Fanalians shook their heads in fear. Those who hadn't been crushed or killed by the blasting of the doors were now backing away from the Lord of the demons that sent their beloved country into turmoil. A blonde headed boy stood up, his arm had been injured during the explosion. He clutched the bleeding arm to him as he raised his chin proudly. "What business do you have here, Dilandua? Fanalia has been in peace for so long, why attack now?"  
  
The hatch to the guymelef opened, revealing the smirking General. "Why Chid, I didn't know you were going to be present at this banquet! Well back to your question...why not? I think it was the perfect time to attack. All this peace and getting rid of weapons was starting to get old, someone had to liven Gaea up. So...Fanalia seemed to be the perfect opportunity to bring back those good ole days. Don't you think?"  
  
King Chid growled at the mockery. "There's no need to fight anymore! Both Folken and Dornkirk are dead! Your leaders are gone, what more proof do you need that this war will not last."  
  
Dilandua's smirk only broadened. "Chid chid chid...still naive? Those two were weak, that's why they're dead. As for the war, I have something else that'll keep it going. Something that Gaea needs quite badly to stay unharmed and protected or else it'll be thrown into a world of chaos. Did you forget the tales of Atlantis? Remember those fond memories, your majesty? Well DO YOU?!"   
  
Chid was barely able to dodge the flying metal claw that was sent his way. "What about Atlantis! Only one can control it and she's WAY out of your reach!" His eyes widened when Dilandua began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"If I may point your eyes to the newly improved, thanks to my humble services, your Mystic Moon Seer..." He pointed towards the battling Hitomi.   
  
All eyes turned towards the girl they had ignored and not expected to be their long lost heroine. A silence fell upon the group. The only sound in the room was the sound of guymelefs outside the palace, destroying the country and it's people. Explosions and the creaking of the palace kept the place from being totally mute.  
  
Hitomi looked up when she heard her old title. Her eyes looked over the shocked faces that she once protected and cherished. Chid looked at her with the most surprise. No way was this Hitomi, he was bluffing. Hitomi loved Fanalia, she wouldn't destroy her love's country. He glared back at Dilandua with even more hatred. "How DARE you taint Hitomi's name! That girl may be a good look alike, but that's not her! You'll pay for dirtying Hitomi's honor!!"   
  
Miguel and the others looked over at Hitomi, wondering how she was taking this. To their surprise, her expression was unreadable. She just stood there among the bodies she destroyed, her sword dripping with innocence blood. Sweaty locks of honey brown hair tossed as she turned away from them. She walked away from the group, heading towards the connecting chamber she had exited out of earlier.  
  
Gatti was the first to snap back to reality and followed her. Miguel and Dallet soon followed after him. Dilandua watched them go then turned back to Chid. "Do you want proof? How about Escaflowne? Van is the only one that can pilot it, but Hitomi is the only one who can summon it." ((A/N: Forgive me if your getting confused, if you haven't noticed already I'm combining the series and the movie together. You might recognize that I used some information and terms that can be found in either the movie or the series. I'm also adding some of my own stuff to it, so just bear with me))  
  
Chid's eyes narrowed at Dilandua. "Yes, but you need Hitomi for that."  
  
This kid was dense. Dilandua sighed to himself, growing irritated with this boy's game. "I told you, I SHOWED you, and now she's gone. Left to find your pitiful King...for me. The irony in this is hilarious."  
  
Chid rose, limping as he ran to the connecting chamber. He had to warn Van that there was a Hitomi look alike and to not be fooled. Everyone was in danger, Dilandua held the key to Gaea that would send the peace and calmness of the land right back into another episode of the Destiny Wars. Even if the girl was a fake, she would be enough to cause a panic to spread. Although, there was a part of him that found the girl very VERY familiar, he believed with every essence of his body that Dilandua was lying.   
  
He watched the pathetic King run. He raised an eyebrow, did he think that he could stop all of this? Oh well, it would only make the game more interesting. He turned back to the cowering scum of this country. "Your inspirational speaker has left, there's nothing else to stall your deaths." He disappeared back into the cock pit and fired his flamethrower at the scared people.  
  
Outside the palace, fire engulfed the entire country. Burned bodies were scattered in the streets. Those few who had survived were being rallied up in a group. One guymelef stood aside from the mass slaughter, silver eyes raged at the sight he was seeing. He was too late. He didn't get out of the palace quick enough to save them.  
  
He attacked the nearest guymelef to him, bringing down his sword at the unsuspecting Slayer. The Slayer screamed into his intercom out of anger. "What do you think your doing, Rai!"  
  
Rai's eyes swirled with red now, he growled. "You'll pay for what you did..." He plunged his sword into the heart of the guymelef, the cock pit. He smiled as he heard the popcorn sound of the intercom loosing connection.   
  
He looked up to see the other guymelefs coming for him. They had seen the whole thing. He smirked, "Come on your cowards!" He pulled his sword free, standing ready for a fight.  
  
"Down here, Rai!"  
  
The guymelefs stopped charging and were looking down at the Slayer who stood unprotected in the open. Rai looked down at him, then raised his leg ready to smash the vile Zaiboch maggot.   
  
"I wouldn't do that..." The boy held up the limp body of a woman.   
  
At first, he thought it was Hitomi, but then at a closer inspection it wasn't Hitomi at all. His eyes widened at the woman in the boy's arms.  
  
"Let her go, Chesta!"  
  
Chesta backed away from the extended metal arm, holding the sword closer to the woman's neck. She was barely alive, her skin was pale from the loss of blood. There was a long, deep gash on her back. Chesta's sword glistened with her blood. "Not a step closer...."  
  
Rai hesitated, he growled. "You'll die for this, Chesta."  
  
"Hmm, why does she matter so much to you, Rai? What about Hitomi? I thought you loved her more?" He tightened his hold on the woman, letting his sword drag along her skin. It left a small cut along her neck. The woman whimpered.  
  
"That's none of your business! Now let her go!"  
  
"Oh I think it is my business, for you see we have a problem. I made a promise to her and I plan on keeping it. I've warned and I've threatened, but you don't seem to get it."  
  
He gritted his teeth, he hated to be lectured at, "Hitomi will forever be mine. That girl in your arms is mine also, I don't like other people touching my things."  
  
"That's where your wrong. She might have belonged to you at one point, but she doesn't anymore. Like she told you tonight...Van"  
  
Rai's eyes flickered. "I'm not Van."  
  
"Stop with the cliché. I'm not fooled by those altered looks of yours. I have connections outside the Vione that let me know Fanalia's technology progression. It seems Millerna found a potion through dragons and werewolf blood. There's another ingredient, a mineral recently discovered in your mines. If I remember correctly, the hair of the person who drinks it will change to the color of the mineral they have chosen, the blood has an odd effect causing the eyes to turn a silverish tint. The other effects come on it's own. What I want to know is how the potion's effects ends."   
  
Rai narrowed his eyes at him. "How long..."  
  
Chesta smirked, "The day after you showed Hitomi around, I received the news. Your actions diminished all other doubts. Raiku Viena, your true name is Van Fanel!"  
  
The potion inside his body felt the name being called and immediately flushed out of his body. By any means possible.   
  
Chesta looked up with disgust as Van fell out of the cockpit. His body shaking as the potion took it's exit, it was a nasty sight. He turned his head slightly, trying to escape the reeking smell.  
  
Van slowly rose up, his legs shaking still. He wiped the corner of his mouth away. "You got the answer half right though...Your source of information didn't say we successfully were able to duplicate any potion. So, what you thought was one of, there were really two. Two Raiku Viena's. We traded every now and then so we never abandoned our positions totally. We needed to learn about what was going on in Zaiboch without looking suspicious. We figured Zaiboch wouldn't just lie down and welcome peace, then the potion was created it was the perfect opportunity. Enough about that, one Raiku was revealed, but who do you think the other is? It won't matter, it'll be too late by the time you figure it out...." Van smirked.  
  
He growled, he cut the woman's throat and threw her to Van. He took off back inside the palace, Hitomi was in danger. His legs pumped harder as he took the stairs two at a time. His breath growing short as he struggled to save time.  
  
Van clutched his lover's dead body. Anger made him shake, he buried his face into her hair. She still smelled of peach blossoms, like Hitomi. She was to be his future wife. They both were, and Chesta took them both away from him. First with Hitomi, it's not like he didn't see them dance. He saw just how close those two really were. And now he killed his present love. He still had Hitomi though, all he had to do is get her to love him again, that wouldn't be a problem. If all things went well tonight, she would be his.   
  
Hitomi crept in the darkness. There it was again. The sound of boots clicking on the marble floor. He was close...She stopped at the corner, she could hear him breathing. He was so close...She raised her sword and charged from around the corner.   
  
Clang!  
  
Sparks flew as their swords met in the middle. She had been anticipating this, no way would Van leave his back unguarded. ESPECIALLY in his own castle. She pressed down on the man she had grown to loathes blade. Something was wrong.  
  
She pulled back her blade, stepping carefully over to a dim candle. The light didn't quite reach the person she thought was her old love. The shadow lingered there, eyeing her tattered form. Even in torn clothing and smoke stained skin, she still looked lovely. He could feel his breath catching, he needed her.   
  
She held up her blade, moving it so that she held it horizontally in her hands. She reflected the candle light off of the metal, shining it onto her adversary.   
  
He winced from the bright light, his arm raised to block it out. He backed away farther into the darkness, trying to hide his identity. It was too late, she had seen his face.  
  
"Rai? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..." He was at loss for words. He had been originally positioned outside to rally up civilians. "I was reassigned..."  
  
She continued to look at him suspiciously. Dilandua wouldn't make a last minute decision like that, usually he stuck to what he ordered. Thinking he was never really wrong. "Hn, whatever." She walked away from him, slightly annoyed at the fact that she had been following the wrong person all this time. Van probably was long gone.  
  
The 3 Slayers caught up to her but stopped just before the corner. They listened in on the conversation, they too were just as puzzled at why Rai would be here. Miguel, being the level headed of the two, crept around the corner. He saw something that caught his eye on the hilt of Rai's sword.   
  
Hitomi stopped, she saw a glimmer of metal in the dim light. She turned but was thrown to the wall from a blow to the side. The hit took her breath away, sharp pain kept her doubled over. She felt arms encircle her waist, then felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder. She growled and thrashed against the person who held her captive. "Let go of me!"  
  
Rai only grunted as his response. 'You know I can't do that, Hitomi.' His ear twitched, he heard a boot click. He whirled around, his hand moving to where the hilt of his sword should have been. He looked down with a look of disbelief, it was gone.  
  
Miguel twirled Rai's swords with a grin on his face. "You heard the lady...put her down." Gatti and Dallet took the liberty to step out into the open then. Both their faces were empty of expression.   
  
"I knew you were a traitor, I just didn't know to what degree." Dallet growled at him. "Set her down now!"   
  
"Hmm interesting..."  
  
Dallet looked back at Miguel. "What is?"  
  
Miguel held up the sword's hilt so that Dallet could see. "It seems our traitor here, is acquainted with Austria."   
  
Dallet looked at the insignia. "Hmmm, Austrian scum eh? Your just as bad as that pretty boy." He laughed, "Allen...oh the starry night of the heavens!" He mocked the knight's bow and well mannered gestures.   
  
Rai's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not Austrian, I stole it off of an Austrian soldier. That's all..."  
  
Miguel laughed, "I'm sure you did! How smart of you to wield it as a Zaiboch soldier, I'm surprised Lord Dilandua hasn't noticed yet."  
  
That's when Hitomi elbowed the angry soldier in the back of the head. She fell back, but brought her knee up. It slammed into Rai's chest, but wasn't as hard as she hoped. She had been falling so the attack wasn't that effective. Dallet caught her. "Nice to have you back, princess!"   
  
She smiled up at him, "Great to be back, sunshine!"  
  
Dallet grinned and helped set her back on her feet. They both turned back to Rai with a satisfied look on their faces. Miguel stepped towards Rai, holding the blade in his hand. He held it out to Rai hilt first. "Take it...I don't want to hold this filth anymore. For all I know, it could have belonged to that blonde headed Putz."  
  
Rai took it angrily, striking down at Miguel with it. Miguel blocked his attack, stepping back as he went. A smile crept on his lips. 'Alright, here we go. A real fight.' He swiped back at him, going for Rai's chest.  
  
Rai parried, smacking the sword away from his body. He dove in, aiming for a vital organ near Miguel's shoulder. His blade cut flesh but didn't dig deep enough to do any real damage. Miguel had turned away from the blow.  
  
He whirled back around to face Rai. "Again."   
  
"As you wish." He raised his blade, preparing to dive onto Miguel. He took a step and fell forward. He barely managed to flip himself so that he landed on one knee. As he fell he managed to grab the blade in his boot. His sword went over his head, protecting the back of his neck. Miguel's sword made contact with it. Rai held the dagger up, waiting for the newcomer's attack.  
  
Chesta had come in the middle of the fight, he slid in when he saw Rai go to attack. He swung his leg out and took Rai's feet from underneath him with one sweep. He finished the drop kick by spinning the full 360 on the floor. He was back up and had his sword ready. "Drop your weapon...Allen Schezar."  
  
Allen convulsed as the potion in his body reacted. He grabbed his head as the potion took it's exit. Again, Chesta turned. This potion just had nasty outcomes.  
  
Miguel covered his mouth and nose with his sword arm. He backed away from the mess. "Ugh...that's sick." His eyes met blue orbs. "You figured out his identity too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...after what Van told me, I had a pretty good idea."  
  
"Wait..what?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
Chesta walked towards the coughing knight. He moved his sword so that he touched the ends of Allen's short hair. He snickered, "You had to cut your hair...what do the women see in you now?"  
  
Allen sneered at him, "Your one too talk...at least mine didn't require the assistance of a bowl." His eyes grew wider with astonishment before he blacked out.  
  
Miguel's eyebrows twitched as he sheathed his sword. "You two...talking about hair.....gah sometimes..." He walked away, muttering to himself. "Dallet! Hitomi! Your coming with me!" The both of them looked at each other then followed Miguel.  
  
Chesta made a face at Miguel's back.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you juts did, Chesta!" His voice fading down the hall.  
  
"I hate it when he does that..." He walked over to the knocked out knight. 'Hmmm can't leave any survivors.' He positioned his sword at Allen's neck. His grip changed so that he could drive it down without having to put that much weight on it.  
  
"Take him prisoner."  
  
Chesta looked at Gatti with annoyance. "What?!"  
  
Gatti uncrossed his arms. "It's the worst shame we can bring him. If we kill him, that'd be the easy way out. To live with this failure, would be a slow and painful process of dying."  
  
"Gatti...sometimes your sick."  
  
He grinned. "I know."  
  
Chesta shook his head as he took one of the knight's arms. "Well come on then..."  
  
Hitomi climbed into her guymelef. As the hatch closed, she let a few tears slip. Those people...they didn't even recognize her. She couldn't but grieve for their lost souls, she was looking for revenge on one person. The children and other innocent villagers who just wanted peace, didn't deserve this.  
  
She turned her guymelef so it faced the burning kingdom. "It's just not fair..."  
  
"What's not?"  
  
"Merle?"  
  
There was a cough on the receiving end. "Sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else. It's El Rem."  
  
She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that everyone else would be listening also. "Forgive me, just having a flashback. Are we done here?"  
  
"Well...yes and no. There's nothing left to kill or burn, the fire is engulfing everything. It won't stop till it burns up every last bit of Fanalia. The people have been enslaved or killed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"The reason for us coming here, is still alive somewhere."  
  
"Van hasn't been caught, yet?!" Hitomi turned, looking around the forest floor.  
  
"I just said he hasn't...So Dilandua has sent orders to us on a full fledged man hunt!"  
  
A spark went through her mind. Her old pendent formed in her mind's eye. It started to swing, slowly at first but gradually gathering speed. It then swung in a direction.  
  
'Of course!' She moved her guymelef and hit the boosters. She hovered over the ground, blasting off around the castle.  
  
Her General's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Slayer, I ordered a full scale man hunt, why are you going back to the castle? Can't you see it's burning down! The only way out of the palace is over here, if we're going to catch a dragon we must block all it's exits but one. So, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You just said the word, Lord Dilandua."  
  
"Don't play mind games with me, Slayer."  
  
"It's not a mind game, you said it yourself. In order to catch a dragon you must block all it's exits, but one. You left two open."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Position some of the Slayers in the sky! They are not looking for a man! They're looking for Escaflowne!"  
  
Dilandua looked up at the sky shocked. He had totally forgotten about that damn armor. "I want at least thirty Slayers in the air! NOW!" He hit his accelerators and took off as well. "Is there any way you can call the armor to you?"  
  
"It's quite the opposite, it's calling to ME..." She stopped infront of a wall. She moved her guymelef so that it flew up the wall but away from the reaching fire. She landed on the burning roof. Her eyes looking around the stones beneath her machine's feet. This is where the pendent took her. She didn't look for a way in or for the suit itself. She was waiting.  
  
An explosion to her right, blew her guymelef to the side. She screamed as the hot sparks of the fire, heated the metal surrounding her. She could feel the fire lick at her skin. Green eyes peeked through slits, there it was. The Dragon armor.  
  
Escaflowne.  
  
The suit didn't give her enough time to get back up, it was on her with it's sword ready to take her out. Van didn't know she was piloting the guymelef. Her eyes widened as she watched the sword come down at her. "Damnit, so this is how it ends..."  
  
A white flash, then a sharp intake of air silenced her. "No...."  
  
Dilandua spiraled down at Van, firing his flamethrowers at him. Van moved away from the flames, coming close to becoming singed.   
  
Hitomi kicked open the cockpit door. She tumbled out of the machine but she just rolled back on her feet. She was bleeding from the side of her head and her leg from the earlier explosion. Yet she kept running. She climbed up the fallen guymelef as Dilandua averted Van's attention away from them.  
  
"No..please no..." She fought away flames that sought to grab onto her skin. She tugged on the hatch, whimpering as the metal cut into her hands. The hatch gave away, revealing the badly injured Slayer.  
  
"Chesta...why!" Hot tears streamed down her face as she pulled her friend free. She wrapped her arms around the limp boy, not able to hold back her sobs. She looked at her hands, blood. His blood.   
  
"Damnit, it was my time to die! Not yours! You should have just let me die...." She cried as she held the boy close to her. She didn't even feel herself being picked up by Dallet's guymelef.   
  
Dilandua laughed maliciously as he fought against Van. This was what he wanted. He struck down at the furious Van. "Now you die!" He blasted his flamethrowers at Van, charring the front of Escaflowne. He looked over, hearing a loud wail. "Hitomi?"  
  
Van pushed Dilandua away from him, he was badly burned. He drove his sword into the red guymelef's side then kicked the machine away from him. He changed Escaflowne into the winged dragon, he looked down at Hitomi with determined eyes. 'I'll come back for you!' The dragon flew up into the night sky and disappeared.  
  
Dilandua growled, "DAMNIT! I HAD HIM!" He moved his guymelef, making it stand. He thrashed at the debris around him, furious that he let the king go. There it was again, that wail. "It's all that damn woman's fault!!!!" His guymelef turned, ready to set the flamethrowers off on her when Miguel and Merle intervened.   
  
"Stop it, Lord Dilandua! Don't do anything irrational!"  
  
"Get out of my way, Miguel! It's because of her that our efforts tonight were in vain!!!"  
  
Merle still held him back, "Not so, Fanalia has been destroyed. He has no where to go, all those present at the ball tonight were Gaea's leaders. They're all captured or dead. This won't go well for Van's reputation, he won't be welcomed anywhere. He'll come to us, don't worry. That temper of his is enough to get him to do something as mindless as attacking the Vione head on."  
  
Dilandua calmed himself, she was right. He pulled himself free of their grip. "Hn. Very well, but this won't go without a punishment...." He flew off, calling his other Slayers back to the Vione.  
  
"Phew...good call Rem."  
  
Merle laughed inwardly at her name. "No problem.." She might as well enjoy her fake identity for now, before that one Slayer spreads the word about her.  
  
Miguel's voice came on again, "So...did the coin hit the edge for you?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I got revenge and started the process on the Kings mental break down. His mind is slowly deteriorating, his reputation is crushed, the place he built is in ruins, he failed his people and his lover's dead. We all succeeded in staying alive and in a way, killing Van."  
  
"Um, how is that the edge?"  
  
"I killed myself in the process."  
  
".........eh?"  
  
"I killed Merle...." She smiled. 'And El Rem was born.'   
  
Miguel blinked. What was he talking about?  
  
"Forget it, let's get back. Chesta is in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Right."  
  
Gatti flew behind the others with a grief stricken expression on his face. After so many years of fighting, it took him all this time to realize that sometimes, there just wasn't room for sarcasm. He looked on to the sad image infront of him, he didn't want to have to figured this out like this. 'Not like this...'  
  
Everything went slow from there. The landing on the Vione, the rush of injured soldiers to the hospital wing, the captured prisoners to the dungeon, and her standing in the hanger watching all of this go by. It was as if the pull of Fate tugged them to all their places, in where they were needed. Why did she feel no tug? She looked down at the floor, she felt immobile.   
  
Her Fate was still undecided.  
  
She looked up, surprised that someone too had stayed behind. "Sir, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be seeing to our prisoners?"  
  
Dilandua stepped towards Hitomi with a dark look. His eyebrow twitched as he felt the growing fear in her. It fed his anger more, feeling the need to intimidate her more. "They are being sought too. I'm more interested in what YOUR doing here...YOU should be busying herself by doing something other than staring off into space. A Slayer never has time to be bored."  
  
Hitomi gulped. "Sssorry, Sir. I'll go then." She bowed, rushing off towards the hospital wing. She was stopped by his extended arm. 'Crap...'  
  
He had to stop himself from killing her right there. "You took my glory away today...be ready to make up for it." He stepped away from her, shooting one last glare in her direction. He disappeared down the connecting sector to the dorm area.  
  
She sighed in relief when she could no longer hear the click of his boots.   
  
"That was a close one, wasn't it?"  
  
She looked up, her sword drawn and ready. "Who's there?"  
  
A girl with shoulder length hair stepped out of the shadows. Her layers curved in towards her face, defining the red that was mixed in with the dark brown color of her hair. She looked on, the girl had the darkest colored eyes she had ever seen, almost black. When the girl approached, she could tell they were really brown. "Who wants to know?"  
  
Hitomi raised her blade, she wasn't in the mood for games. "Since there isn't anyone here besides me, I think you know the answer." She noticed that the girl wore a dark purple armor, she must have been of noble birth because there was an insignia on her shoulder guard. "Your name..."  
  
"Your in my way, I've come here to get revenge on my brother's name. Someone here dishonored my family by posing as Raiku Viena."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
The girl's eyes grew darker, "My brother is DEAD! The man who took his name, took his body! I WANT IT BACK!" She was close to tears, her voice was cracking.   
  
Hitomi lowered her sword and took a step towards the shaking girl. She didn't have time to step aside when a glaive came down at her. It struck her shoulder. She winced from the sharp pain but was surprised to not feel any stinging. She moved her hand over where the wound should have been, there was nothing but a nice welt. The girl had moved the glaive just so, so that the metal pole hit instead of the blade. She was VERY skilled.  
  
She shielded her eyes from the burning smoke that had settled around her. The smoke was...green? Her eyes watered, as the substance in the air burned her eyes. She coughed when she inhaled the strong scent. "A smoke bomb..."  
  
She waved her arm infront of her, using it to be her eyes as she walked. She moved away from the green cloud. She coughed as she inhaled the clean air. 'Just who was that?'   
  
"INTRUDER!"  
  
"QUICK SHE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE DUNGEON!"  
  
Hitomi squinted, watching blurry figures run past the hanger. 'So she knew how to make bombs as well...Clever girl. She didn't come unprepared. Raiku Viena....' Her eyes widened. "She's going to kill Allen before we get a chance to interrogate him!" She cursed herself as she took off towards the rushing group of Slayers. 'Lord Dilandua will have my neck if Allen is killed before he can have his questioning period.'  
  
She didn't know when she passed out during the run there, but she did. Something in that smoke caused a rush of blood to shoot to her head. Running only quickened the process of the chemical. ((A/N: Alright, back to present...))  
  
She blinked a few times as her vision came back into focus. She grabbed the sword and staggered to get up. 'That's right...there was a strange girl! I wonder what happened to her? What am I saying...what should I care?'   
  
Miguel stood, nodding towards Dallet and Gatti. "You heard Lord Dilandua, take her to the STA."  
  
They stood on each side of Hitomi, taking an arm to steady her. Dallet looked at Miguel with a raised brow, "Where are you going?"  
  
Miguel winked at the 3 of them. "Gotta check on our cute prisoner. I'm supposed to be questioning her further today."  
  
It was Gatti's turn to look at him with an odd expression. "Did you get nothing out of her yesterday?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well I got her name...does that count?"  
  
The two of them nearly fell over. "What is it?"  
  
Miguel pretended to get starry eyes. He clasped his hands together with a far away look on his face. "Gabriella Viena..." He sighed.  
  
They laughed at their comrade. "Wait...Viena? Then...is there really a guy named Raiku Viena?"  
  
Miguel scratched his nose as he thought. "Dunno, but I'll find that out today!" He gave them a thumbs up and sped off down the hall. "After you drop the princess off, meet me in the Mess Hall. We're supposed to pick from the new stock of newbies that came in."  
  
Gatti puffed out his chest. "Alright! It's the great harvest! I'd make a great teacher, don't ya think? And if they're cute...I could teach them a thing or too that they won't learn from ANYONE..." He winked at Dallet.  
  
Dallet's laughter rang off the walls as they led Hitomi deeper into the Vione. With little knowledge that the training she was about to be put through, would prove to be near fatal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: x.x That was looooooooong. Well until the next chapter...^_^ toodles! R/R pwwwwweaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzeeeeeee! 


	10. Can't Hide

Whoadie: What is the meaning of life? Birth, Schooling, then work. The meaning of life sucks. XD  
  
"...." Will be talking  
  
'....' thinking  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter 9-Can't hide  
  
He fell to his knees with a groan. Spitting out the blood that ran from his swollen lip at the man's feet. "Go to hell, I'll never talk." This only earned him another black eye. He fell onto his back, taking in the air sharply. He was in a hell of a lot of pain, but he'd never scream out.  
  
"He's not going to say anything, Sir."   
  
A voice from the corner answered the Slayer, "Leave us then."  
  
The Slayer bowed then exited the dungeon chamber. Allen remained still on the ground, waiting for the right time to spring up and attack the man out of surprise. But first, he needed to find out what plans Zaibach had that needed Hitomi so badly. "You might as well kill me because I'll never say a word."  
  
A chuckle came, "Then why are you speaking? Your mind promises to say nothing but your mouth says otherwise. So by all means, don't say a word."  
  
Allen growled, still laying on his back. He became suddenly very still. 'Manipulation is impossible in this situation, silence is my best defense right now.'  
  
El Rem stayed off to the side of the knight, taking his strides on Allen's left side. "Do you actually think you'll be able to escape?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you even plan on escaping?" He turned his steps so that he was out of arms reach. Crouching down to one knee, he pulled a vial from behind his back. He swished the bottle so the contents inside splashed around in the empty spaces. "Hear that? That's the sound of your new voice." A wicked smile played over his lips, it almost seemed feral.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hm...Well let's find out." With that he pulled the cork with a pop and shoved the open bottle into the knight's mouth. At first, Allen fought by spitting the stuff out, the liquid dribbled down the sides of his cheeks as he tried to force the liquid out. "Now now, do you do this when your mother tries to give you an elixir for your cold?" Not even a muffled response. "Hn. Fine then, if you won't take it easily I'll have to use another way."   
  
Allen's eyes grew wide as Rem took the bottle away from his mouth. Sharp, lightning pain shot down his leg. His eyes traveled down to see Rem's hand clutching a shot, now empty. "You...bastard...." This only caused the soldier to grin widely. He held a "V" out for victory, "So glad you noticed! I did try to make that point across..." Mocking a frown of hurt masked his face.   
  
A snarl played on Allen's lips as the liquid burned his body, most of all, his throat. Gurgling as he threw his head back, his body went into convulsions. More sweat trickled down, past his wide blue eyes. "Hm..." The Dragon Slayer blinked at the knight. 'I didn't think it would hurt.' An innocent smile replaced the confused look. "Oh well! Not my problem!" Another grin.  
  
"I...I..." Rem dipped his head down to Allen's mouth. "What was that?" He cupped his ear. 'Looks like it was a complete success and Lord Dilandua will be have information up to his neck by this moron.' "Out with it already." The growing excitement was almost unbearable from his curiosity.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Dilandua slammed his fist down his arm rest. His throne room seemed to quiver under his tantrum. All four Slayers ducked their heads down in shame. The reporter stepped back in line, his head lower than the rest.   
  
Hatred seethed and seemed to rise off his body with growing intensity. 'That prick committed suicide! Bit his own damn tongue and drowned in his blood.' He had risen from his throne in his thoughts, now taking his anger out on various pieces of furniture in the room by kicking them repeatedly. Muffled curses and dangerous growls vibrated the room. Four Slayers gulped silently, hoping their General didn't replace the furniture with them.   
  
Whirling with his sword in hand, he screamed at the Slayers. "LEAVE!" They scrammed for the door all at once, ignoring military etiquette. Dallet jabbed in the code quickly and climbed over the Slayers shoulders and heads to tumble out into the hall. As a result, they all were sent forward into a mass pile as the door shut behind them. Dallet looked down at the three on the floor with blinking eyes. "Geez...You guys are such klutzes, don't you have more grace?"   
  
A groan was his reply. Gatti raised a crutch from his fallen place. Shaking it as if it were his fist at Dallet. "Curse you and your bloody legs! Don't mock the crippled, ya bastard!" Miguel was on top of the pile, looking quite snug. Gatti was beneath him, not as comfortable. "Hey...where's Rem?" They all looked around them, then heard a muffled yell. Gatti's eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD! SOMETHING IS TOUCHING MY LEG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" His arms were flailing, he probably would have been running in a circle if he were up. Miguel winced, "Stop thrashing about! You're going to hurt all of us, including yourself."  
  
Dallet laughed, "For someone who is war crazed, Gatti, you sure are a wimp sometimes. And that 'something' is Rem, who you are kicking in the face." He pulled Miguel up. The two just kicked Gatti aside for now to get at the very squished and bruised Rem. "Poor guy, fell unconscious. You got him good, Gatti. He'll have a nice dragon egg between his eyes." Dallet let Rem lean on his right side as he made his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Miguel watched and turned ready to go back to the Mess Hall. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" He turned back. "Oh yeah..." Gatti grumbled under his breath. 'Useless...' "So, what'd ya get out of that Viena girl?" His friend blinked at him as if trying to digest what he had said, remembering he smiled. "Ooooh! Well I entered the cell...um...I looked around and found it empty...um...I panicked...um...then I barely managed to block a head shot from the woman...then...we fought for awhile, when I was just about to take the upper hand in the duel she freaking kicks me one in the love below!"   
  
Gatti stared at him then broke into hysterical laughter. He tried to stop and gather himself together but started to shake again as held back laughter slowly seeped out. "To INTERROGATE, means you have to actually TAKE CONTROL of the PRISONER and gain INFORMATION from THEM, not get your ass kicked." More laughter. Fuming silently, Miguel's face turned a nice shade of roan. "Silence you." Gatti blinked, then more laughter. The door behind them opened, Dilandua stalked out heading towards the Sword training area. They watched him go. "The princess is about to get her treatment." He shuddered. Gatti kept watching Dilandua's back. 'I don't know, but this doesn't seem normal. He's usually somewhat, more controlled when he delivers a punishment. He's nearly crazed at the moment, not good.'   
  
Hitomi trembled slightly from the silence of the room, he hadn't come for a while now. She expected him to be here as soon as she opened the door, but her death wouldn't be a real death without a little fear. He was succeeding in that if he meant to torment her by the wait. 'Why should I care? I'll take it like it was a mercy killing, I don't want to be here anymore. These faces haunt my sight, I don't want to see them anymore.' Her footsteps were light but made a loud click as she walked to the center of the room. The quietness of the area was starting to suffocate her. "This is crazy, he should hurry up already. I'll die from the silence before his blade if this keeps up."  
  
She kept her thoughts blank, not wanting to linger back into her morbid state. 'Maybe, if I live through this. I'll get flowers for Chesta. Perhaps, I might even give him that new poem I was thinking of the other day.' She patted the pocket of her uniform where the poem lay. This brought a smile to her face, a new found hope appeared in her eyes. She had a reason to live, not the greatest reason, but it was a reason none the less. She clutched to it desperately, willing the wanton of death away. The door slid back, she didn't bother to turn her head towards the sound. She knew who would be there.   
  
The air seemed to chill, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. 'Those eyes...I've only seen those eyes only a few times before but they were only during...' She gasped silently as she watched Dilandua remove his shirt. The sword gleaming in his hands was tossed back and forth between them. When he finally looked at her, a crazed demon stared into her. "I'm dead." Her voice was low and alien to her ears. 'He's going to destroy every part of me...'   
  
Dilandua circled her, his grin wasn't human in the least. "Slayer, after I'm done with you, you'll remember to stay out of my way." He lunged, not caring that she wasn't armed. He struck down, aiming at her bare neck. Hitomi barely had time to react, she yelped as the blade slide across her collarbone as she dodged out of the way. The cut burned in her skin, warm liquid slid down her chest. She remembered the sword she had set against the wall earlier when she first entered the room. Quickly, she dashed towards it. Thrusting herself forward she made a mad grab for the hilt. Rolling back up so that she faced him, her sword met his.   
  
An inhuman growl escaped him as he pushed down at her. She wasn't a match for his strength so she pushed their swords to the right, so the weight wouldn't be so overbearing. They flung away from each other from the release of power they both had put into the battle of strength. She wouldn't let him gain the upper hand, she attacked first. The scratching noise of metal rubbing against each other, echoed in the room.   
  
They both said nothing, letting their swords converse in clashes. Hitomi's technique of matching her sword strokes with the movements of her body, made it almost appear that she was just a shadow of the swords strikes. She had created her own style, instead of building up a good offense she built up an impenetrable defense. Her flexible body allowed her to bend and dodge from any angle, her movements were fluid that's why she referred to it as water strikes. Dilandua had an old sword style, that consists of just using rapid attacks but using your body weight as strength instead of just swinging as hard as you can. His footwork was perfect, from years of harsh training on different land surfaces. He was quick and silent, his skill matched those of any predator.   
  
Panting, they circled each other. Dilandua seemed more tired than hurt, her annoying blocks were zapping the strength from him. Hitomi wasn't any better off, her arms started to shake now after every blow he sent her way. 'I can't keep this up much longer, then he'll...' She shook her head, she wouldn't allow that to happen. With a cry of frustration, Dilandua sent them both back into a flurry of blades. Hitomi winced when she felt things tear in her legs and arms, but she didn't stop. She didn't expect the blow to the body. The kick sent her flying back, a satisfying crunch hung in the air. Some of her ribs had broken. Biting her lip, she kept herself from crying out as she picked herself up. Her lip bled.   
  
'Just last a bit longer.' She cursed herself as her body twitched in various areas, sign of fatigue. 'I haven't eaten since that huge battle.' Smirking, Dilandua approached thinking she was ready to cave in. She was his. He knocked the sword from her shaking hands then smacked her in the stomach with the flat side of the blade. Blood surged up her throat, landing in a nice puddle at his feet. It hurt to breath and her chest felt heavy. Her legs betrayed her and she collapsed to the ground. He blinked down at her, his blinding anger was gone. His eyes ran over her bruised body as if noticing for the first time. 'Looks like my work...' He wouldn't allow himself to feel ashamed at thrashing his Slayer this badly, his pride wouldn't allow it.   
  
"Looks like I let myself get carried away..." It was odd to feel pity for the girl, but he wouldn't let himself feel guilt. She had a thrashing coming, but was it better for him to have dealt with her? Perhaps he should have had someone else do it... He shook his head, of course he had the right too! She took away his victory, after coming so freaking close! Looking at her crumpled body before him made his eyes soften a bit. 'But still...I don't think I've damaged one of my Slayers this badly.' He picked up the torn girl and headed towards the door.   
  
Blue eyes slowly revealed themselves to the world. A tired groan made his throat dry. He turned his head to the side so that his eyes wouldn't get further burned by the bright light above him. Doctors were busy at work over a new patient. "Quick! The rib punctured the lung! There's also fragments of bones stuck in them!" "You over there! GET MORE BANDAGES!" "Her heart beat just slowed down, COME ON PEOPLE! MOVE MOVE!" Chesta turned his head to the other side, they were going to lose another Slayer. Had there been another battle while he was out? All the yelling was making his ear drums throb.   
  
Holding his head, he moved himself to a sitting position. He spotted the door, carefully he slipped out of bed. Not that he had too, the doctors attention wouldn't have been averted from what they were doing. Limping and struggling to keep from falling over, he reached the door. It slid away before he could reach the pad, more doctors rushed in holding towels and new bandages. 'Must be really bad. Too bad, it was probably a newbie too.' He sighed as he walked out the door and into the hallway.   
  
Walking down the hall wasn't too hard, there were walls to lean on. He smiled as he heard the loud ruckus of the Mess Hall. He could hear Gatti's shout of complaints from what sounded like someone beating him repeatedly against the table. A hushed silence came over the room as he entered. Miguel stood, already at Chesta's side. "Hey sunshine, how ya feeling?" Chesta winced from the nickname, Dallet snickered. "I'm just....peachy." "Well pull up a seat man! We haven't seen ya in days!" Chesta nodded, taking a seat next to a bruised Gatti. "What happened to you?" Gatti turned towards Rem, who had a bandage in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a cross, his finger pointed accusingly at him. "HE'S what happened to me. Jerk...OW!" Rem made sure to step on his broken foot. Chuckles fell from Chesta's lips, it felt good to find out little had changed after that incident.   
  
"Hey..." He looked around the table noticing there was one missing face. "Where's Hitomi?" The group's expression died into a twist of agony, many eyes told him they weren't sure of themselves. 'They don't want to tell me...' His fist came down onto the table. "Well? Don't give me those looks, tell me!" Dallet and Gatti avoided his eyes by staring at the cracks in the table. Miguel ran his finger down the length of his sword, which was on the table. Rem spoke up, "You didn't see her?" Chesta blinked at him. "Of course not! I was in the hospital wing, I only woke up this evening..." Rem sighed, "She was taken there only a few minutes ago. I heard doctors are still trying to stop the bleeding."   
  
His memory searched for her face in the room. 'Doctors...' Blue eyes widened at the discovery, the bench screeched as he stood up abruptly. "That couldn't have been her!" 'The doctors were saying how it didn't look like the Slayer would make it through the rest of the night.' The nods of his friends told him otherwise. "No...how'd she get that way?!" Dallet looked up, his face was full of guilt. "Gatti and I had to escort her to the STA, where Dilandua was supposed to...give her a lesson." Gatti added in, "But after we left her there, we were called to his room. Where...Rem delivered some pretty bad news, it didn't set him in a sane mood." Chesta sat down, letting all of the information he had just learned sink in. Confusion plagued his face, sure he was angry but it's not like he could walk into his General's room and slaughter him. 'Why of all people did it have to be him...' A feeling of helplessness washed over him.  
  
"Yeah...we feel for ya buddy." Gatti patted Chesta's back. "We'll just have to see how things turn out." Miguel had been studying Chesta quietly, "Don't do anything stupid. You're wounds aren't fully recuperated and even if you were healthy again you wouldn't stand a chance against Lord Dilandua. He just lost control over his emotions, whether Dilandua wants to admit it or not, I'm sure he feels some regret. I don't think he's ever injured a Slayer that badly." Chesta nodded. Dallet's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence. He looked up to see them staring at him oddly. Gatti cleared his throat as he leaned in, "Um..didn't you like just eat?"   
  
"Maybe..." His eyes shifted. Miguel elbowed him, "Oh come on, we all watched you , genius." Dallet stuck out his bottom lip. "Well, I'm a growing child." Miguel patted his stomach, "Which way?" The table laughed, breaking the silence that had fell upon them earlier. Gatti watched them, holding his crutches out, he pulled himself up. "Hey, where you going?" Gatti turned to Dallet. "I'm going to see how the princess is doing. I don't know why we're all here moping around and feeling anxious. I want to see her for myself and...' He let out a sharp breath he had been holding. 'if things turn out for the worst...I want her to be with somebody so she doesn't go alone.'" The others stared at him, expecting that to come out Chesta's mouth or someone other than him. He did start out hating Hitomi after all.   
  
Chesta ran a hand through his hair as he too stood up. "He's right, we should go." Rem looked at them with a tired look. "I doubt the doctors will let us in. They seem to be pretty busy with her from what I heard. Don't you think we'll only get in the way?" Everyone was aghast as they digested that. Miguel was the first to speak. "What exactly is it you're trying to say? You'd let a few doctors tell you whether you have a right to see your dying friend or not? Or...' His eyes narrowed at him. 'is it that you don't wish to see her. Which makes everything different.'" The others waited to hear his thoughts to that comment.   
  
Rem stood slowly, his eyes becoming level with Miguel. Miguel's face blinked out of surprise, his eyes shaded into a darker blue as he narrowed them. His figure shouted predator, he half expected the guy to pounce onto him and try to rip the flesh at his throat. "Do you actually think that way of me? I was merely being matter-of-fact with everyone, if you don't like it see for yourself. See just how pointless your efforts really are." With that he stuck up his nose and left the Mess Hall with a 'Hmph!'   
  
"Hey...He has his reasons. He's probably more worried about Hitomi than all of us and doesn't really know how to express it. He's a guy after all, right?" The Slayers nodded with understanding. Gatti pointed one of his crutches towards the door, "With that said, let's go!"   
  
"Her heart stopped!" "Go right into CPR! Where's that respiration machine!" "Come on! We're losing her!" "Heart status?" "Still no beat, Sir." "Damnit! Breathe girl!" He was numb to it all, the world seemed to move by him slowly as he watched from his corner of gloom. His red eyes were narrowed in the shadows that engulfed him, he was lost to everyone in the room. 'Why am I still here? I can't seem to...leave.' The window's shadow moved slowly as time ran out, the sun was setting. Then the darkness would come, the symbol of where all living things slept and the predators hunted. This night would smell of death and blood, and as usual it would be because of him. Only this time, he wasn't reveling in it. His form twitched a little from a bottled emotion. Anger. 'She should have been stronger, why the hell did she have to get in my way? None of this would have happened if it weren't for her, it's all her fault!'   
  
A sweet voice cooed into his mind, followed by a familiar joyous laugh. He groaned as he held his head. Her image floated there before him in the abyss of his mind. 'Why do you still haunt me? You should be the one suffering!' He tried to swipe at her smiling face. 'Dilandua...have you forgotten how to weep?' "She's breathing!" "Crap, she's going into shock!" He glared at her as he held his head. 'Just leave me.' She walked towards him, her figure lost in an ever flowing white robe. 'I can't...this is my punishment. I can't be forgiven till you've forgiven me. You've forgotten how to love, so that'll never happen. Your heart has become more colder than ice now a days, so I'm just settling myself back into your mind ready to welcome eternity.' He bared his teeth at her. 'May you suffer in your cage.'   
  
She frowned at him then a sincere grin came upon her lips. 'I got it! I'll help you remember how to love and live. And...that girl is going to re-teach you the steps to the dance you've lost so long ago.' He raised an eyebrow. 'What does she have to do with anything?' She smiled, 'You'll see! As you well know, I'm full of surprises. Bleh, what dark humor I have these days.' She ran away from him, fading into the darkness. "Sir! We have a heart beat!" He looked up, seeing the rush of doctors stop. "It's a miracle! She's stabilized!" He narrowed his eyes as he watched a silky white silhouette exit out of Hitomi's mouth. Celena winked at him once before disappearing once again.   
  
He turned hearing the door open. Gloomy looking Slayers with haunted eyes peered in. They didn't notice him at first because he didn't wish to be seen just yet. "Whom are you here to see, boys?" The Slayers turned to the doctor, who was removing his bloody gloves. Dallet spoke up, "We're here to see the Slayer Hitomi." The doctor removed his other glove with a slap, looking them over once then looked back to what seemed to be the 'Head doctor'. The Head doctor gave his acknowledgment with a nod of his head to the one standing before the Slayers. The doctor moved aside so that they may approach. "You've got 10 minutes max. We just got her stabilized, we don't want her to go into shock again. She's on constant watch now, so make it quick. She must be tired." The Head doctor ghosted by them, his face ashen from working.   
  
Dallet rolled his eyes. "Obviously she's tired. She's not even awake." He was elbowed by Miguel. "He let us in, didn't he? Be grateful for that, he could have just as easily said 'No.'" Dallet chose to reply to this with a raspberry. "You're such a child," replied Gatti, who did a mock imitation of a snobbish girl. "And this is coming from one who still sleeps with, oh what was his name again?" Miguel peered over Dallet's shoulder as he walked towards the table. "Commander Bun Bun." Dallet laughed at the horror stricken expression on Gatti, "Back off! You have nothing on me rabbit. Commander Bun Bun can so kick your ass." With that, Gatti followed Miguel with his nose stuck up in the air, ending the conversation with a 'pfft!'   
  
Chesta was still in the doorway, his hands shook at his side. He was surged forward from a heave from behind, he looked back to see Lord Dilandua standing over him. "Why do you wait behind? It's not like you haven't seen death before. " Chesta's face reddened but he knew better to swallow his retort. 'She's not dead.' "Yes, M'lord." Dilandua shrugged as he turned to go sit in a chair.   
  
The Slayer approached the surgery table slowly, his footsteps were quiet, as if he were afraid to wake the girl from a wonderful dream. He touched her cold hand, she had lost so much blood. Her cheeks were rosy but the rest of her skin, he had never seen anything more whiter than a cloud. 'See Dilandua? That should be you over there. You should be the one who she sees first when she wakes.' Dilandua gave a low growl in his throat at the annoying voice in the back of his head. 'Go away, Celena.' A mock hurt sound was the response. 'Even if she were to see me first, she'd most likely scream. I...did that to her. I'm the reason for her pain.' 'All the more better for you to be there first when she rises. You have apologizing to do.' Dilandua shook his head, thinking she might fall out. 'Never...I'd never fall to such a low rank as that. My pride is already hurt enough just by staying here. Can't that just be enough?'  
  
There was silence at the other end for a moment.  
  
'Perhaps digging around in your emotions will help me figure you out.' Dilandua's eyes widened, he wanted to scream and tear her head off. No way was he allowing her to dig around in his only sanctuary of solitude, it was his own private place that he could call his own. She had no right. 'GET THE HELL OUT!' A giggle replied. 'Or what? You'll kill me? You can't kill a dead person.' 'There are other ways. I can fill your after life with eternal suffering.' Too late, she had broken his barriers. A sharp gasp then blackness.   
  
'Hmmm, let's see.' He blinked, looking down at his hands. Flexing them once he realized the feeling in them wasn't the same. 'Where am I, Celena? What the hell did you break?!' Her annoyance lashed out at him, 'Oh shut up. You can be such a baby sometimes. I didn't break anything. The after shock of me penetrating your defenses must have just knocked you unconscious. Your form now is the form you take in dreams. I thought it was pretty blatant.' He gave her a 'hn' not really liking her answer. 'Ah! What do we have here? Why Dilandua...you...' She appeared in front of him, her robes waved lightly around her form. 'Looks like I don't have to do much, some of your old feelings have already been reactivated.'  
  
'That's your prognosis? I've been knocked out so you could tell me THAT?!' He fumed while she rolled her eyes. 'You're angered to easily. It's not like you're being here was intentional. Oh well, what's done is done.' She turned on her heel, ready to leave him behind in his own delusion. 'What did you mean...old feelings reactivated?' She turned her head slightly towards him but kept walking. 'You'll see. Stay here and think about it in the short minutes you have left. You're going to wake up any second now, your brain waves are changing back to being active.'  
  
'Old...feelings? She couldn't mean...' He shook his head lightly, making some silver hair fly. 'Never. I'm incapable of such a feeling now, it's a weakness. No, it's not true.' Nodding to himself helped him convince himself that he wasn't falling again.   
  
"Hitomi, can you hear us?" Her eyes didn't even flutter, her breath remained it's slow and steady pace. It was as if she wasn't breathing at all. The paleness of her skin revealed a bluish color from all her veins and bruises. Chesta's hand curled around her hand. "Hey Hitomi, I'm awake now. Only I was half expecting you to be by my side when I opened my eyes, but it seems we switched roles." Dallet patted Chesta's back when his form shook lightly. Gatti tilted his head at the still figure on the bed, his eye had caught a glimpse of white. He reached out towards Hitomi's pocket.  
  
Dallet's eyes widened, he smacked the hand that reached towards the girl. "What exactly are you doing?" Miguel watched the both of them. 'Geez, Gatti would even go for a half dead girl.' "What do you mean, what am I doing?" He looked at their expressions, were they glaring at him? Glaring back he came to their conclusion, "Guys...you're sick. I was only getting something from her pocket...geez..." He reached his hand in, pulling free the loose paper.   
  
He read aloud it's smudged contents:  
  
Her silent sendings  
  
Raindrops smear the car window (Falling)  
  
The skies are trying to scry again (Dreaming)  
  
Attempting to speak the word of damnation  
  
I watch her in her flurry of white tresses (Whisper)  
  
Dancing and weaving the threads of suffering   
  
Singing while chasing after me through the forest  
  
She stops extending her arm to me on a mound  
  
Calling me back again with a shower of droplets  
  
I'll conjure her up once more as my eyes close  
  
"Hold on there's a little more at the bottom."  
  
No one stops to listen to the rain  
  
That's where legacies are made  
  
She dreams of reality   
  
And reality dreams of her  
  
She's a tries to blend in to be lost  
  
Only to find dreams cannot be hidden  
  
"What do you think it means?" He looked up at the solemn faced Slayers. Dallet shrugged and Chesta repeated his motion. They turned to Miguel. "She has been known to be the Seer, do you think she's dreamed up something without realizing it? The key and power of Atlantis still reside in her." Chesta took the paper from Gatti, reading it over again. "Could it just be she's being metaphorical and speaking about her past sorrow? It is a poem after all." The Slayers shook their heads. "She's said something about this before. Once before dinner, she told me of a woman she keeps seeing. A glimpse of a woman in a white dress but with silver hair. She's familiar but in the same way so foreign to her. The woman keeps...um...I think it was offering her something. Like golden fire or something like that."  
  
The others blinked at him in confusion. "Don't ask me, I'm trying to remember here. But that's what she's been seeing. I think it's either a vision, a hallucination, or she's seeing a ghost." Chesta looked down at Hitomi. "It could be all or none of them. I can't really say." Gatti stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What if...she's seeing a ghost/vision? Like...she's seeing someone dead but predicting their visits, ya know? Like, she's going to be meeting this person soon." Miguel's eyes widened. "It couldn't be her." The Slayers turned to him. "Eh?" Miguel paced in his spot. "What...could she want with Hitomi?"   
  
The door opened, revealing a very tired looking Rem. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Dallet was the first to reach him. "Hey man, you ok?" Rem looked up, glaring at him for such a stupid question. "Yes, I'm just dandy. Chasing a loose and hostile prisoner around the Vione is my thrill in life. NO DAMNIT! I NEED YOUR HELP! GABRIELLA VIENA HAS ESCAPED!" Miguel froze. "Wait...how is that possible?" Rem glared at him from the floor. "Apparently, her last visitor supplied her with certain tools that allowed her easy access to pulling the hinges off of the cell door. Miguel...did you leave the cell door open by chance or leave anything behind so that she might be able to pick the lock?" Miguel shook his head. "Nope, I double checked too that the door was secure. And I entered the cell with nothing." Gatti's tackled him from behind. "YOU WENT NAKED? WHOA!! GO YOU!" Miguel muffled into the ground. "You...idiot..." Rem shook his head, his red hair stroked the side of his face. "Hmmm, then she escaped by other means. There's a traitor here on the Vione. So...she wasn't working alone before we captured her."  
  
"The new shipment of newbs, we'll have to watch over them when they train today. No, we'll have them train now. You guys pretty much know the signs of things out of the normal, search for them." The Slayers nodded as they left to finish the crisis at hand.   
  
All moved except Chesta.   
  
Rem stood in the doorway, his blue eyes were icy cold. "You're still a Slayer and with that comes obligations. Responsibility to your fellow Slayers and your home. Both are at risk here. What's the point in just watching Hitomi breathe as the ship collapses around you? Is that a chance you're willing to take?" Gatti nudged Rem in the ribs hard as he leaned in to whisper. "Hey, cool it. His feelings have been really mixed up lately, I don't think we want to push his sanity anymore. Let him decide, besides there are plenty of Slayers here to take down two runaways." Rem sighed, shrugging in defeat. "There could be more traitors and we don't know it though...Alright let's go then."  
  
Chesta heard their footsteps die out when the door closed behind them. He walked towards the door. 'If I look back I'll end up staying. Hitomi, don't die while I'm away.' Fists formed at his side, a hand rose to punch in the code. Then he was gone.   
  
Whoadie: All those who have asked to be put in the story, you're characters are slowly being revealed as you can tell. XD So far I have two down. The next person, Loki, will be in the next chappie I hope. Lokie, btw, o.o what would you like your name to be? And your description? If you dunno, I'll think of something. 


End file.
